Carl and Beth: Beginnings
by jwc2005
Summary: A coming of age story based on Carl Grimes and Beth Greene as they try to survive in a world determined to destroy everything they love. Including each other! Previously known as Carl and Beth: Love
1. Bang

So hello again. This story could start anywhere I guess but I decided to get the most out of the story by starting the story at the farm. The reason being that I feel like I could explore more starting when they first met. So without further ado, here we go.

Carl POV

BANG!!! That's all Carl Grimes heard before he fell to the ground.

"CARL"!!!!!!! He heard his dad scream.

From then onwards it was hard to hear as his ears were ringing. When he finally woke up he saw a blond haired girl at the window of his room.

'He-he-hello' Carl finally managed to get out.

The blond girl turned round fast and looked at me, then ran off calling someone. Where am I, and who was that, and who was she calling

Suddenly my mom and dad ran into the room and hugged and kissed me. After a few minutes of everyone hugging me and telling me 'welcome back' I asked what had happened to me.

"You were shot son" my dad said and he told me that the man who had shot me, Otis his name was, had sacrificed himself to get me medical equipment to help me breath during my operation.

After everyone eventually left and it was just me, my mom and dad, I decided to ask him whether we had found Sophia.

"No. Not yet son, but we're close. Daryl found her doll yesterday and were searching even further tomorrow. So we'll find her soon"

I hoped that we would. She was my friend. The only friend I had who was a similar age to me. Then I started to think about the girl who I woke up to in my room.

"Mom, who was that girl in my room when I woke up"

Mom looked down at me and answered "that was Beth darling, she helped look after you when you was asleep"

Beth. That was a pretty name I thought to myself.

Beth

The end of chapter one!

So how was it. Good, bad, ok? Let me know in the review section please. I have to admit I missed all this writing so expect a lot of chapters to follow.

The next chapter will most likely be in Beths POV.

So until then Goodbye!


	2. Complicated Feelings

Beth POV

I was sitting on the windowsill when the boy 'Carl' woke up. I ran to get my dad and his parents and they all came rushing in, my dad to check on him and his parents to hug and kiss him. His mom seems protective of him, she reminds me a lot of my mom. I still miss her a lot, daddy believes that she's still human that has a disease. She's currently in the barn with everyone else, as much as I hate myself for it I still think that there is no cure, that I have lost my mom forever.

He seems to be doing better then what my dad expected, which was good. After everyone else had greeted him back and left him alone with his parents I heard him ask for my name, which made me smile, and I'm not sure why it did. He's only a kid, and I have Jimmy, even though me and Jimmy officially broke up about a week before the outbreak. Anyway he's only twelve, while I'm sixteen, it's not right. I guess it would be nice to get to know him though.

I walked out of my bedroom to go downstairs to see if anything needed to be done. I walked over to my dad and asked what I could do

"You can take Carl's dinner to him bethy"

"Ok" I answered. This is the time I where I can get to know him. Although my dad wants them all gone when he's fully recovered.

I knocked on his door and opened it to see his mom and himself laying, sleeping. I shook him and his mom but only his mom, Lori, woke.

"I have Carl's dinner"

"Thank you sweetie"

"Is he okay"

She looked up at me and smiled

"He's doing really well thank you"

I smiled back and said goodbye before she woke him up. I went outside to see Jimmy talking to Rick and Shane. I walked over and heard that they were discussing about the lost girl, Sophia, so I decided to walk over to Maggie and the Asian boy, Glenn, and heard that they were discussing about there time at the pharmacy, and after what short conversation I heard decided to vastly walk over to another lady, Carol I think her name was, and asked if she needed help with the washing.

"Yes thank you, i need you to dry the clothes on the rack please"

So that's what I spent doing for the next hour or so, and for most of that time i spent it thinking...

About Carl.

End of Chapter 2

So how was it, good, ok, bad?

Let me know in the review section

Until next time goodbye


	3. First Steps

Carl POV

Come on Carl you got this. This was my first time attempting to walk since the incident, and walking seemed a lot harder than Carl remembered it to be. First he stumbled and fell over, and got back up with the help of his dad.

It was about three hours later and it still felt weird to him. He was walking around the fence at the back of the field when he fell again.

"Shit, when will this stop happening"

"Need some help"

He turned around and saw the person he least wanted to see, while he was on his ass from falling over. Beth Greene was looking down at him with her arm outstretched. He took her hand and she helped pull him up into two feet.

"Th-thanks" Carl said embarrassed, he could feel his cheeks going red.

She looked at him, and smiled.

"You know you don't have to get embarrassed around me, you just got back on feet. This is completely normal for people who haven't walked for a while."

I knew she was right, but still couldn't not help but be embarrassed.

"Thank you, I just... I just don't want to be the weak one in the group, you get what I'm saying don't you?"

She looked at with the same smile, and said...

"You don't strike me for a weak person, I'm a weak person, I can barley lift anything. Anyway you took a gunshot to the side at twelve years old. I'm pretty sure if I took a gunshot at the age of twelve, I would've died from it!"

The minute she said she would've died made Carl's stomach knot around itself, it was a completely new feeling and didn't know what it meant, if it was good or bad.

"You don't strike me as a weak person either. You've survived for longer than most of the world, and you don't just need to be strong to survive. You can be helpful, caring, medically trained and most importantly, smart."

"So you think I'm all of those things?"

"Yeah, you helped to keep me alive!"

"That was mostly Daddy and Patricia that helped you, I don't do much except bring medical supplies or food for you"

"See you did help keep me alive then!"

She looked into his eyes then smiled, and this smile felt different to the others, more... genuine, and that made Carl smile.

"CARL"

Carl nearly jumped out of his skin, and fell over again, and again in front of Beth dammit.

He tuned around to see Shane calling him over.

He got back up with the help of Beth and told her...

"I'd better see what he wants"

She smiled, but this smile seemed to be less genuine than the one before.

"That's okay, I'll see you later"

"Bye Beth"

"Bye Carl"

As she walked off in the direction of the house, I walked over in the direction of our little camp.

Well there was two things Carl had learnt today, and those were that Beth was truly beautiful and kind and lovely to talk to, and that he had a crush on her.

The End Of Chapter 3

So how was it, good, bad, ok???

Let me know in the review section.

Just to ask for your opinions, I was thinking of instead of Sophia being found dead in the barn. I would keep her alive and change the story, as I'm going to be doing this with other things throughout the story. I'm still going to stick to the main story of everything that has happened so far, but I'm going to change details about it.

So let me know wether to keep Sophia dead or to bring her back.

Until next time Goodbye


	4. Searching

Beth POV

She had volunteered to go out and look for the missing girl, Sophia. She, Rick and Daryl was walking along the river when she couldn't help but ask.

"Where did you and Carl live before the outbreak"

Rick looked down at her as he was a lot taller than she was and replied.

"We lived in a small town called King County, Georgia. Carl lived there all his life, until the epidemic."

"Was it nice there?"

He smiled at her, saying

"Yes it was lovely, always hot in summers and cool in the winter. Lots of friendly people and the best barbaque this side of the water."

She smiled thinking about the life they all got to share together, then thinking about the life they now share together, with her and her family, and stopped smiling.

"He thinks he's not strong"

Rick looks back at her surprised

"He thinks he's not strong?"

Nodding her head,

"Yeah he told me, thinks he the weak one of the group. Even though I told him he survived a gunshot at the age of twelve. I told him if I was shot at twelve I probably wouldn't of made it out alive!"

Rick smiled as he said

"Me neither, I was actually very weak as a child, and a gunshot wound definitely would've killed me, or at the minimum put me in a long term coma. I'll have a talk with him when we get back"

"Good, I just don't want him to feel bad you know"

She saw Rick smile again

"Yeah I know."

She needed to know something else to

"W-

"RICK, Beth"

Her and Rick ran off in the direction of Daryls voice as went ahead of them while they were talking.

They arrived at the river bed and saw Daryl standing in it with his crossbow in one hand, and a shoe in the other. I was confused.

"Is that Sophias shoe?"

They both nodded.

Rick spoke up saying.

"We need to look around right now, she could be a few hundred yards from here!"

He and Daryl proceeds to call Sophias name for a few minuted before Daryl tells Rick.

"Rick, we need to go back to the farm, it's already dark and we won't find anything then."

"But we're so close, she was here Daryl, look at the river. It doesn't have a current or anything to bring that shoe from anywhere upstream. She lost that shoe here. She was here!"

"I know but we won't find her out here in the dark."

Rick sighed,

"Yeah you're right, tomorrow we'll get everyone who's willing to help come out here and help to find her. She's just so close"

Daryl clapped Ricks shoulder

"I know, and we'll find her, wether its tomorrow or the day after, we'll find her"

Rick looked at him and smiled, then looked at me.

"Can you come out tomorrow and help?"

I smiled,

"Yeah, id love to help again!"

He smiled at me and said,

"Well it's time to go back then. Let's go"

They travelled on foot for about half an hour before they could see the farm. They said goodnight and Beth went in the house and up the stairs, into her bedroom where Jimmy was sitting in her bed.

"Jimmy, what are you doing?"

"We need to talk"

"About what?"

"About us"

"What about us?"

He looked into my eyes and replied,

"I miss you"

Then I realised, he wanted us to get back together.

"Jimmy, we both broke up with each other because we both agreed that we didn't like each other in that way. We still agreed to be friends though"

"I know, but I love you Beth, and I miss you every day, and I want to be with you."

Don't get me wrong I like Jimmy. He's a good friend and he's a little handsome, but he's not loving enough, and barley spent any time with me.

"Jimmy, I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same."

He snorted

"Of course you're don't, you only like twelve years olds don't you."

Shocked at this, Beth said,

"What are you talking about Jimmy?"

"I've seen the way you look at him, it's clear your interested in him, and the way he looks at you, your like an angel from heaven to him"

"Jimmy that's not true!"

"Don't Fucking lie to me, it's so Fucking clear so at least be honest with me."

"Why are you acting like this"

"Because you prefer a twelve year old boy who you barley know over me, who you've known for most of your Fucking life!!"

"Ji-Jimmy stop it please, you'll wake daddy up"

"Yeah of course worry about that instead. Actually you know what, I hope you and Carl are so happy together. See you later Beth"

He angrily slammed her door and it made her jump. Tears started to form in her eyes. Her and Jimmy has never had a fight before.

She went to the only person who she knew who could cheer her up at this point, Maggie

"Maggie, are you awake"

She heard whispered voices and the window opening, it sounded like someone was climbing out of it. Then it struck her, Maggie and Glenn had been-

"Yeah I'm awake Beth."

I walked in with the duvet all jumbled up and Maggie clearly naked in her bed with it over her.

"What's up"

"Me and Jimmy has a fight"

"Really, what about"

Beth didn't want to mention what Jimmy said about her and Carl, so she decided to tell Maggie the first part of the conversation.

"Well, about a week before the outbreak me and Jimmy broke up."

Maggie smiles at her confirdently.

"I know"

Beth looked at her shocked

"Wait, you knew! How?"

"Well neither of you ever really spoke to each other that week and neither of you have been speaking a lot since the outbreak either so put two and two together."

"Wow. I guess it must've been really obvious then."

She smiled triumphantly

"Well, I think daddy hasn't realised yet, but he was never the best at seeing things about our relationships"

They both laughed at this and Beth hugged her older sister.

"So, what was the fight about."

"Well, Jimmy wanted time get back together with me, and I told him no."

"You know that there's not many options anymore Beth."

Funny, she thought of Carl when she said this. Was Jimmy right?

"I know but I want to be with someone I love, not just be with them or the sake of it"

"Touché, so let me guess, he got pissed, sweared and stormed out of your room."

Wow, she was right!

"Yeah, that exactly"

Maggie smiled at her little sister and said,

"Don't worry Bethy, all boys act like that or worse when they get rejected by someone, he'll calm down eventually."

Hearing Maggie say this seemed to reassure her that he would hopefully calm down. So she thanked her sister and gave her a hug, then drifted off to sleep laying next to her.

While she was drifting off, she thought about, Carl.

End of chapter 4

How was it? Good, bad, ok? Let me know in the review section.

So I wanted to ask you guys something, I have decided to popular opinion, about one person, that Sophia is going to survive and she won't be in the barn when Shane busts it open. I wanted to ask you guys wether the walker Carl didn't kill later on should kill Dale. I'm tempted to keep Dale alive and kill of another character, this will be a normal thing as I want to change the story a bit from the TV show, so let me know whether

-I kill Dale, the same as the TV show

Or

-I kill off someone else, you guys let me know who it should be

You have some time to think about it as this will take place In a good few chapters, so you have time to let me know.

I'll see you for chapter 5

Until then Goodbye


	5. Connections

Carl POV

Me, Beth, Dad, Shane and Daryl we're out looking for Sophia, the day after Daryl found her shoe. This was the first time I was allowed to look for Sophia as I desperately wanted to help. Us five was looking on the east side of the river while Andrea, Carol, T-Dog, Mum, Glenn and Maggie were on the west side. Dale has decided to keep lookout as he usually did. Jimmy for some reason refused to help coming up with some crappy excuse, Patricia was helping Hershel with run the farm and that was everyone.

So it was just me and Beth for the minute as my dad heard a noise coming from inside a house and they told me and Beth to stay here while they investigate it.

Just being alone with Beth made my heart beat quicker than usual, which was a good thing, right?

"I hope she's okay"

He looked at Beth as she snapped out of whatever daydream she was having, she was smiling so it must've been a happy one, and looked at me.

"I hope she's okay to"

"I'm just so sick of losing people, it happens so much now, we don't even get to properly mourn them, you know."

Her face dipped, and she looked really upset as she replied,

"Yeah, I know Carl"

I asked her a question, which I immediately regret,

"Who have you lost?"

She looked I to his eyes, then looked away tears coming out of both eyes.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Beth. I didn't know it would upset you, I'm really sorry!"

He handed her a tissue and she smiled at him, then thanked him for the tissue.

They say in silence for a minute before Beth said,

"My mom, my brother, my grandparents and all of my friends. I only have Dad and Maggie left."

"I'm sorry"

"That's ok. If you don't mind me asking, who did you lose?"

Now he could see why she started to cry, it was painful remembering everyone he had loved and knew that were dead. A few tears came out to.

"My grandparents, my aunt and uncle and all of my friends to."

"I'm sorry"

"That's ok, at least I have Dad, Mom and y-, everyone else"

Phew that was close. He had nearly just told his crush that he liked her. At least he didn't, there was no way she would even consider liking him in that way. He was four years younger than her, and he heard that girls like older boys, men even. They like big, strong, muscly men, and I was not any of those things.

Still, it didn't mean I couldn't like her in that way.

A few more minutes of them discussing there old lives then Daryl, Rick and Shane came out.

"Did you find anything" me and Beth asked together?

"Yeah, we found a little den with food and clothes" replied Daryl

"It could've been anybody's" Shane added.

"Or it could've been hers" my Dad said, looking at Shane annoyed about his lack of belief that they would find Sophia. Carl knew Shane wanted to stop looking for Sophia, and Carl told Shane that they were not leaving until she was found.

"Well it's getting dark, we should head back and catch up with the others and see if they've found anything" Daryl said

"Can we look tomorrow to?" I said

Shane replied,

"If your dad and mom are okay with it" he looked over at Rick when saying this.

"Yes Carl, you can" Dad said looking right back at Shane

They walked back and met up with the other group who found even less then they did. With everyone hungry and tired, they all ate dinner and went to bed except Carl. He just couldn't get to sleep that night, so he went out and bumped into Jimmy.

"Watch it kid" he said

"What are you doing?"

"None of your business"

Why was he acting like such as jerk?

"Why didn't you help look for Sophia today?"

Jimmy scoffed then replied with,

"I ain't gonna waste my time looking for a dead girl in the woods!"

That was it. First Jimmy acts like a jerk to him all day, doesn't even bother to help to look for Sophia and then says she's dead! That was it

"She's not dead!" I shouted as I pushed him

Jimmy stumbles and regained his stability.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!!"

Jimmy then proceeded to square up to Carl, who was about half his height.

"You know what you're not even worth it. You're just a stupid kid, a stupid kid who believes that a girl a lot older the he is would ever like him."

Oh shit, Jimmy knew he had a crush on Beth, How!!

I decided to play it dumb.

"I don't know w-what you're talking about" i said casually while shrugging my shoulders.

Jimmy smirked,

"Yeah, course not. Just to let you know though that you're secret isn't safe with me" he said

"What secret" Carl was still trying to play it dumb.

"Yeah, of course. Well I'll see you later Carl, Oh, and by the way, she doesn't even like you"

"What!?!"

"Bye" and just like that Jimmy has retreated to the house and closed and locked the door behind him.

Carl was certain that Jimmy was just trying to wind him up, if Beth didn't like him then why does she always smile at him, why did she help him up when he fell down. Why does she seem to enjoy speaking to him.

Jimmy was lying. Carl had made his mind up. Jimmy was definitely lying.

Beth liked Carl, maybe not in the way he hoped she would, but the way she likes him is well enough for Carl.

He got back into his tent, exhausted after his little confrontation with Jimmy. He drifted off to sleep, and while he drifted off, he was thinking about Beth.

The end is chapter 5

So how was it? Good, bad , ok? Let me know in the review section please

I haven't got an announcement this time, we'll I have.

That was it by the way, anyway see you for chapter 6

Goodbye


	6. Suicidal Thoughts

Before this chapter begins if you have seen the walking dead I guess you know what this is about. If you don't like anything to do with attempted suicide, skip the chapter.

Beth POV

Sadness. That was what all Beth felt, sadness.

She had lost her mother, her step-brother, and Maggie and her never really spoke anymore, since she was always talking with Glenn. Daddy was always very busy so she couldn't speak to him much, and her and Jimmy haven't spoken since Thier fight, and she didn't want to speak to him anyways. The only person Beth could think of was, Carl, but she couldn't burden her problems on him, he was twelve for god sake.

Beth was walking down the porch when, Blackness.

She woke up a little later, with Maggie, daddy and Lori round her bed.

"D-D-Daddy? What happened"

"You passed out Bethy, probably from dehydration, it was hot today"

Maggie looked at her worryingly.

"Yeah, was probably that Daddy"

"Well you're to stay in bed for the rest of the day"

"Ok Daddy"

After a little while, Lori came in with dinner, and when Beth finished, she looked at the knife, thinking about how it would be so much easier to just end it all here. No more pain, no getting ripped open by flesh eating monsters, a choice, her choice.

She picked up the knife and hid it under her pillow.

Lori came back and picked up her dinner tray and headed out. Not noticing that the knife was missing. Alls going to plan I thought to myself. That was until she heard running footsteps and her bedroom door opening with speed.

It was Lori and Beth knew why she was here, but still pretended to be asleep.

"Beth. You give it to me sweetheart"

Beth still late still

"You don't wanna do this"

Beth finally handed her the knife and Lori walked out closing the door behind her.

About ten minutes later Maggie rushes in closing the door behind her and shouted at her for a few minutes about how selfish that was and how it would break her and dad. How they all lost mom.

"What was you thinking?!?"

I finally turned around and looked her in the eye.

"I was thinking I had a choice, a way I wanted to die, Not being shot like Carl or being ripped apart by flesh carving freaks"

"Don't talk like that, that won't happen to you!"

"How do you know, because we have the others to protect us, Dad wants them all gone, and then who do we have, Dad, you, me, Patricia and Jimmy. You know that's not enough right, we'll die if it is just us, and I want to go out my own way."

"Think about all the people you'll hurt by doing it though, Dad, me, Patricia and Jimmy"

As of Jimmy would even care, he hadn't even looked me in the eyes since our fight.

"It'll devistate me and Dad. Think about us for a change and don't be a little brat"

Then it clicked

"We should do it together"

It's shocked Maggie for a few minutes as she processed this.

"What" was all she could come out with.

"Think about it, we could go out our way, together as sisters, and we could be with mom and Shawn, and Dad eventually."

Maggie looked horrified

"No Beth, you can't give up like this. I'll go and find Daddy and we'll talk more then."

Then she left. It had been half an hour when Andrea entered the room and sat down.

"Aren't you going to say something"

She handed out a key, the key to the bathroom

She said "Is this what you want"

I looked at her suprised

"The pain doesn't go away, you just make room for it, and if you can't do that, then there's only really one option in the end"

This is what Beth needed, someone who told her to make her own choices.

"Thank you" she whispered as she took the key off Andrea.

An hour later and she had been in her room all day, but she was ready, ready to make the biggest decision of her life. She walked over to the bathroom door and unlocked it. Funny, when the door clicked it sounded like a bomb hitting the ground. She walked in and smashed the mirror with a hammer. She picked up a price of glass and slit her right wrist, she then placed the glass over her left arm but then she stopped and thought about, Carl.

The way he smiled at her, the way her got easlily embarrassed around her, the way he looks at her. Everything about him makes her heart stop mid-beat. She then started to think about the future, their shared future, when they get together, their first kiss, their first time, his proposal to her, their children. This was when Beth realised that she loved Carl, Jimmy was right. It made Beth drop the glass and start to cry. It made her unlock the door and fall into Maggies arms, then she fell under.

She awoke with her arm stitched up and Carl sitting next to her bed, it looked like he had been crying.

"C-C-Carl?"

He immediately looked to and proceeded to hug her.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've been here for about an hour now. I came the second I heard about wh-what happened. Are you okay?"

She smiled, then remembered why she didn't finish the job off. This boy, this twelve year old boy had saved her life, and he didn't even know it.

"Yes I'm fine thank you. That was lovely of you, you must be tired."

He shook his head "No I'm fine, we'll maybe a little tired."

"You should get some sleep then"

He shook his head again "I shouldn't leave you on your own, I can't let you die Beth, I l- care about you"

Was he about to say love, did he really love her to?

Instead of mentioning that, she replied,

"I'll be fine Carl, if I was going to hurt myself again, I would've done it earlier."

He looked unsure.

"Ok, but I'll sleep right here in case you need anything"

She smiled on the inside and outside,

"Ok, I'd like that"

He smiled back at me,

"Goodnight Beth"

"Goodnight Carl"

As Beth was drifting off to sleep she dreamt about the life she fantasised in the bathroom, and it was the best dream she had ever had.

The end of chapter 6

So how was it? Good, Bad, Ok?

So this was hard to right. I'm not a depressed guy thankfully and it was hard to write about someone who felt this way. I'd any of you ever felt like this, tell someone, it can make the world of difference.

If you didn't like this chapter I'd completely understand and hopefully the future will be brighter.

So until then

Goodbye


	7. Hurting

Carl POV

"So you need to know how to use this Carl. If you don't you'll be even more in danger then you already are"

Shane was teaching Carl to use a gun. His Mom and Dad both said it was okay for Shane to start teaching him as more walkers were being found closer to the farm everyday.

"So, you do know how to hold it properly right?"

I nodded

"Okay show me then"

I then proceeded to show him, and got it right. Dad had taught me when I was little with my toy guns.

"Good. Now aim for the head, you know these things only go down with a head shot"

"Yeah I know"

On a run Glenn had found cardboard cut outs off superheroes. Right now I was aiming my gun at Wolverines head.

Bang

"Well done, perfect aim. Looks like you've got your dads precision."

I'd hit it right in the middle of the forehead. I also learnt how to shoot with some of my friends from time to time.

"So, you can hit a stationary object better than expected. But can you hit a moving object."

Carl then followed Shane into the woods where a piece of wood was dangling from rope from a tree.

"Let's see if you can hit this"

Bang

"Come on Carl

Bang

"Focus Carl"

Bang

Carl finally relaxes and focused on the wood and hit it dead centre.

"That's it Carl. You're definitely one of the best shots we have right now."

"Can I have a gun permanently now?"

"If it was up to me yeah, you can handle it pretty well, but it's not up to me. It's up to your parents, and if they decide to let you have one then you can, but if not we can keep coming out here to get you better and better."

"Ok"

"You want to continue, or head back"

Carl was going to say stay but then remembered Beth, and wanted to see if she was okay. Carl woke up and went with Shane while Beth was still sleeping, so he wanted to see her.

"Head back"

Shane smirked. "So you can check on Beth?"

I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks

"Yeah, just to see how she's doing"

"You know you should make a move"

"What"

"On Beth, you should say something to her, assuming you haven't already" he said while smirking.

Great, the blush was back, and worse than before.

Carl obviously liked Beth and he was sure most people knew he liked her, but Carl loved Beth.

Everything about her made him happy. From the way she walked to the way her hair was let down. Carl knew he loved her as soon as he heard about what happened yesterday, he nearly had a heart attack and ran the full way to the house from the far fence.

"Me and her are just friends Shane."

"So you don't deny liking her."

Carl trusted Shane, more than most people, but he didn't want anyone to know about his feelings for Beth. Not yet anyway.

"I like her as a friend. Just a friend though."

Shane still has a smirk on his face when he said,

"Whatever you say"

We headed back to the farm and arrived about ten minutes later.

"Beth?"

"Hi Carl"

Carl had immediately made his way up to the house and into Beths bedroom. He walked in on what looked like an argument between Beth and Jimmy.

Jimmy has turned around and faced Carl, who looked confused.

"Id better leave now that your boyfriends here"

Another blush, really.

Jimmy had continued to be a jerk to Carl, constantly giving him dirty looks and on few occasions tripping him up. Carl didn't retaliate because If he did Jimmy would go to Hershel and he might kick us off the farm, and Carl didn't want to ruin this what they had here.

"He's not my boyfriend Jimmy, so just leave already"

"Fine, have fun with a minor"

Jimmy walked out leaving the door wide open. Carl shut the door and say in a chair next to Beths bed.

"What was that about?"

"Jimmy been acting like a jerk. It's okay though, I can handle him."

"He's been being a jerk to me to"

Beths eyes went wide and she looked really concerned.

"He hasn't hurt you has he?!?"

"No, just tripped me up a few times."

"He's such a bully. You should tell Daddy."

Carl had also thought I'd this, but didn't want to grass Jimmy up, even though he was getting progressively worse.

"No I'm fine, and like you said, I can handle him."

She smiled at me.

"So what have you been doing all day?"

"Shane's been teaching me how to use a gun."

"Any good"

"Shane called me one of the best shots in the group, so I guess so."

"Maybe you could show me sometime."

Like a date Carl thought to himself, but didn't dare say it in case he embarrassed himself in front of Beth.

"S-sure. I'd like that"

I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"So what have you been doing all day?"

"Just been sleeping, eating and talking, pretty boring right."

"Yeah, sounds like it"

I then asked her,

"When will you be allowed out of here"

She looked down and replied,

"Maybe tomorrow, Daddy says that someone will be with me at all times though. It's like he's treating me like a baby."

"He's just looking out for you Beth, in case something happens."

"I'm fine Carl, if i was going to kill myself I would've finfished the job off yesterday."

That hurt Carl, he was sure he started to get tearful eyes when he said,

"Don't talk like that Beth, please. I don't think I could cope losing you."

"Sorry Carl, I didn't want to make you feel sad, but I'm fine, and Daddy needs to see that."

"I know, and he will just give him a little time, he loves you Beth, like I-Maggie does."

Seriously again. Yesterday he nearly told her that he loved her, and he nearly done it today as well.

She looked at him, like she was thinking about what to say. Oh no. She heard me say I, now she knows and I'll never be able to look at her face to face again.

"I know, I just wish that he gave me some space you know."

Phew, crisis averted.

"He will."

"Thank you, Carl. You're a great friend."

I smiled, and my cheeks hurt when I did, but i didn't care. She said I was a great friend.

"So are you Beth!"

She smiled at me to, Jesus the amount of smiling we've both done today could be enough for a life time, but I still didn't care.

"I'll see you tomorrow then"

"Yeah, of course"

"Ok, see you soon"

"Bye Beth"

"Bye Carl"

Carl left Beths room feeling happy, but then remembered why she was bed bound and he stopped smiling. Why did she do that, and why did she stop, Thank God.

He walked out of the house and went over to Dale and Glenn who were fussing over the hose in the RV.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's completely blown up, we can't move it now, at least not until we find a new hose compatible with the RV!"

"We'll go out tomorrow and look for one by the highway while we check for Sophia"

"Ok"

"Are you okay" Dale asked him

Carl knew he wasn't exactly giving off 'good vibes' but didn't think it was that obvious.

"I'm just thinking what happened yesterday"

He knew the others knew what he was talking about and Dale came over and hugged him.

"You know she'll be alright, don't you son. She chose to live, whatever she thought of then was a good enough reason to live through this." Dale told him.

"It's good she has a reason to feel like she wants to live, and fight for something worth living." Glenn added.

I nodded,

"Yeah I know, it just makes me really sad that she was feeling like that in the first place."

"I know, it makes us all sad, but she was strong enough to stop and continue to live, focus on that." Dale said.

"Ok"

"Do you want me to take you back to your tent?" Glenn offered.

"No, thanks. I'll be alright. Night"

"Night Carl"

"Night son"

As Carl walked off he thought about a world without Beth in it, and decided that that wasn't a world living in.

The end of chapter 7

How was it? Good, Bad, Ok?

Let me know in the review section

Naila Sarah there will be all that a lot later on. I don't want this story to just be them jumping into that. I want it to grow slowly after time. Thanks for the review though

Until next time, Goodbye


	8. Recovery

Just to let you guys know, Derogatory Language used in this chapter!

Beth POV

"Hi"

"Hey Bethy."

"What are you doing?"

Beth had walked into her bedroom and walked in on Maggie sitting on her bed looking through an old book.

"Looking at our first photo album"

"I thought we lost it years ago when we set fire to my room."

We both snorted with laughter.

"Yeah, some books and photos got destroyed but this was safe. I was looking at me and mom."

Maggies mom looked exactly like her, only Maggie was shorter than her mom. Apart from that, they were near identical.

"You miss her?"

She looked at me and smiled,

"Everyday."

I felt the same way with my mom.

"Me to. I miss my mom" I replied sadly

"Well look at it this way, we still have each other, Dad and everyone else."

"Does everyone else basically mean Glenn" I said smiling.

"What's that supposed to mean." She said sarcastically.

"Well he's pretty much family now, isn't he?"

"Yeah, I guess so. What about Carl?"

I started to violently blush.

"What about Carl?"

She smirked at me,

"Come on, its pretty clear you both like each other."

That was partly true, but Beth didn't just like him, she loved him.

"Yeah, he a good friend."

Maggie was still smirking, when she said,

"Come on, you know what I'm talking about. You're not that bad at reading your own emotions, are you?"

No, she knew that she loved Carl, but wasn't sure that she wanted to tell Maggie yet.

"Beth, were sisters, we can tell each other everything about anything."

Even though Beth didn't want to admit it, her sister was right. They were sisters, but still wasn't convinced, and her sister could tell.

"Okay, how about if I answer any question you ask, you'll give me an answer, how about that?"

That was a good offer, Beth could ask her anything, and she was dying to tell someone about the way she felt, and to be honest, it would've been Maggie anyway. She couldn't tell Daddy, he would either embarrass her, or embarrass Carl, or both.

"Ok."

"Fire away."

Beth needed to think for a few minutes, as this was a once in a life time opportunity.

"Okay. How did you know Glenn was the one?"

Maggie looked suprised, clearly not expecting that sort of question.

"Um- well, it was when he told me he loved me, I could see it in his eyes he was telling the truth, and to be truthful to, I love him. We love each other and admitted it, then we kinda, done stuff, and that night thinking about it made it feel real, our love for each other was real, and it still is"

Wow. I never expected that. I never knew my sister. could be so full of love, especially for boys.

"So, my question."

Dammit, I got so caught up in the moment I forgot I had to answer her question, but at the same time kinda glad.

"Do you like him?"

Here we go,

"No. I love him."

Maggie kinda started at me than smiled, not smirked, smiled, which kind of suprised me.

"Well, I don't know it was that serious, but I'm happy for you little sister."

She hugged me, the stood up.

"You know you should tell him."

"But what if he doesn't feel the same way!"

"Have you seen him around you! He looks at you like your an angel from heaven or something."

Funny, Jimmy said the exact same thing.

"Really?"

She rolled her eyes at me.

"Yes!"

I still wasn't sure, but it made me feel better than before.

"So you'll tell him?!"

"Not yet."

"You shouldn't leave it to long Beth, anything can happen nowadays."

I looked at her and she looked serious.

"I'll tell him soon, just not now."

"Ok. Bye Beth"

"Bye Mags"

I shut my door, thinking I could take a nap, when I heard a floor board creek behind me. I turned around and shrieked.

"Beth, what's wrong?" My sister called out.

"N-nothing, it's just a spider. I can handle it."

She heard Maggie murmur 'just a spider', But it wasn't. Standing in front of her was... Jimmy.

"What the hell are you doing in here?!? And how did you even get in?!?"

He shrugged his shoulders,

"I came in here to see you, and I've been in here for the last fifteen minutes."

He was evilly smirking.

I was shocked,

"How, where were you."

"Under the bed"

That made me sick

"You've got interesting stuff under there, very interesting."

Beth started to blush, she knew what he was talking about, all of her, lady things.

"Just get the hell out Jimmy!" I shouted at him.

"Whoa, calm down. Besides, I now know your little secret."

Oh no, he knows I love Carl.

"What are you talking about."

He looked at me as if I was stupid.

"You know I was here right where you confesed to love a minor!"

"It's not like that Jimmy, I love him for who he is, not for, anything else."

He snorted,

"Yeah I bet."

"Just leave Jimmy."

"Yeah, ok Beth, just keep telling your problems to fuck off, that'll help."

"I'm glad you can see you're one of my problems."

He stepped closer to me with a closed fist, the other hand pointing at me.

"Don't talk to me like that bitch. You're just a stupid bitch who doesn't even like people her own age, not even people older then herself. No, you're just a stupid Suicidal whore who likes little boys."

I started to cry, I just couldn't help it. I fled my own bedroom not feeling safe, and continued to run to the far end of the field.

I layed down on the floor crying, until I hear,

"Beth, what's wrong!?!"

It was Carl.

I started to wipe my eyes, and he handed me a couple of tissues.

I decided to lie, to ensure a fight didn't break out.

"I hurt my back lifting heavy boxes In my room, and it hurts."

"I-I-I can g-give you a-a back rub I-if you'd l-like."

He stuttered so badly Beth nearly didn't make out what he had heard.

She and him both started to blush.

Then she smiled,

"Yes, is like that thank you."

Carl looked at her as if he was about to explode, maybe Maggie was right.

He started to rub her back and she moaned into the grass. She could feel her cheeks start to burn as the embarrassment sank in, but she couldn't help it, even though her back was fine, it still felt amazing.

"I-is it g-good."

"Yeah, it's fantastic."

For the next few minutes it was just him rubbing different parts of her back, and her moaning softly onto the grass.

Then they heard a sound coming from behind the trees.

Carl jumped up while Beth, who was just in heaven, took a little longer to get up.

"Hello!" Carl called out

"Hello" a weak voice responded.

Carl looked shocked, then realised,

"Sophia?"

A little girl climbed out of the trees surrounding them.

"Carl!"

The end of chapter 8

How was it? Good, Bad, Ok?

Let me know In the comment section

So, we've finally found Sophia. Yay. Thanks you for everyone that voted, it really brings in different choices to this story.

I'm asking you guys again about another major character death.

Shane, should I either:

Kill him, like the TV show

Or

Keep him alone and kill another major character

The characters that aren't optional to die here are:

Rick, Lori, Hershel, Maggie and Glenn

(And Carl and Beth but I thought that that was kinda obvious)

One problem I can think of keeping Shane alive is that in season two Shane's death meant that the massive herd of walkers came and made the group leave the farm. If you vote for Shane to survive can you also give me other reasons for the Massive herd to come and destroy the farm so we can move into the prison (my favourite home for the survivors of the Walking Dead).

So vote in the review section and until next time, Goodbye


	9. Revival

Carl POV

"Carl"

I ran and hugged Sophia, with Beth behind me.

"We thought you were dead!"

She shook her head,

"No, not dead. Hungry though."

"We'd better get you back to camp, your mother will want to see you!"

She smiled,

"I missed mom, and everyone else."

She then looked at Beth, who looked a little pale,

"Hello, my names Sophia." She said while reaching out her hand

It took Beth a few seconds to reply with,

"Hi, my names Beth, Beth Greene."

She smiled at Beth, who still didn't smile back.

"Let's go."

"SOPHIA!!!" Carol screamed as she dropped all the washing on the floor and ran over to Carl, Beth and Sophia.

She hugged Sophia so hard I thought that maybe her spine was going to break. Everyone else was coming over and hugging her now. Hershel came out with fruit for her, and through all this celebration, Beth still looked sad.

She saw me looking at her, and blushed. She walked back to the house and I followed.

"Beth?"

We was in the front room now and she turned around.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just feel a little sick."

Then I started to worry.

"Do you want me to go and get Hershel? It wasn't because of the back rub I gave you was it?!?"

Even though Carl was embarrassed to admit it, when Beth moaned, he got an erection. Which was normal when it came from the girl you loved, right?

"No, I'm just going to get a drink."

"Okay, you're sure your okay though."

She nodded and walked into the kitchen.

I was tempted to follow her as she was lying, he could tell something was up. She started to act like this every since we found Sophia. Then it hit me.

She was sad because Hershel had said that when we found Sophia he expected us to move on. My Dad was still working it out with him, but for now, our future looked uncertain.

I walked out of the front door and over to the group who was still surrounding Sophia, I tapped Maggie on the shoulder and asked if we could talk. She looked at Glenn, who was talking to Daryl about how he knew they'd find Sophia.

We walked round the other side of the house until Maggie asked,

"What's up."

"It's about Beth."

She looked at me suspiciously, but smirking.

"What about her."

"I think she's sad that we found Sophia, cause you're dad wants us to move on."

"Ahh yes. I forgot to say, that my Dad has said you all can stay."

My jaw dropped,

"Really?!?"

She smiled at me,

"Yeah, you guys live here now I guess."

I now live with Beth!!!

"That's brilliant!"

I hugged her, and I think I heard her murmur that I should 'save these for Beth'. I was about to ask her what she meant, but at that moment, Glenn came round the corner.

"What's up."

"Just telling Carl here that you guys are moving in with us."

Glenn seemed to not get it at first, then picked up on it.

"Ohh yeah, we kinda forgot to tell everyone."

"Well we were busy last night."

Maggie burst out laughing, Glenn went red, and i sadly knew that they were talking about 'sex'

"And that's my cue to leave. Bye guys."

Maggie barley managed to get out a 'bye' and Glenn just waved.

I made my way back to the camp, when my Dad walked over to me,

"We're gonna have a sort of party tonight for finding Sophia."

"That's gonna be fun!"

And it was. According to Dale it was eleven when the party stopped. During this time Maggie and Glenn had announced that we were allowed to live at the farm. I found my eyes lookin at Beth when she mentioned this, and her eyes looking at mine. We both looked away and blushed, but were smiling.

Sophia had told us all how she survived so long out there in the wild. She said that she found a house with food and water in it and started there a few days. Daryl said that he found that house and told us that she was there. She then tried to get back to the road, but couldn't as there was lots of walkers around the area surrounding the highway. She then went into a small village and hid there for a few days until one night where she heard voices. Lots of them, they were scavenging the houses and so Sophia left and ran back into the woods. Than she said how she saw a farm, but stayed away as she saw people she didn't know. She was just about to walk away when she heard Carl's voice. Then the rest was history.

Carl and Sophia were now sitting on a log, talking about Carl getting shot, Carl said,

"It was just below my small intestine."

She looked confused at first,

"And that's good right."

"Yeah that's good, if it did hit it, I would've probably died."

"Oh" was all she replied with.

"You okay Sophs?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just so glad I found everyone again you know."

She started to sniffle

I put my arm around her,

"I know, it's a Miracle."

Carol called Sophia over and they said goodnight to each other. He was going to see Beth when he heard his Dad, Shane and Daryl talking,

"Rick, if there another group out there, we need to do something." Shane said.

"Or maybe we don't need to do anything at all." Dad replied.

"Rick, man. You know I agree with you on most things, but these guys were close. The village Sophia was at is just one or two miles away, and these guys don't sound like the friendliest of people from what Sophia described of them." Daryl explained

"Listen, this is my call. We don't do anything. If they come here we'll talk to them. If they start any trouble we'll deal with it then ok!"

"Ok, fine. But if they come here and kill us all, I'll kill you Rick." Shane said before walking off.

Rick turned back to Daryl,

"What about you?"

"I don't much care, but if they get to close we'll need to deal with them."

"Yeah I know."

"See ya"

"Bye Daryl."

Carl was hidden behind a tree the whole time, before his Dad called out,

"Carl, is it polite to listen in to other people's private conversations?"

I stepped to the side of the tree.

"No Dad."

He came over and put his hands on my shoulders,

"Next time, just join in the conversation ok."

That suprised me,

"Yeah ok!"

Dad laughed,

"Ok, to bed now then."

As Carl drifted off to sleep, he thought about how he saved Sophia, and hoped he could do the same for Beth if she ever needed saving.

The end of chapter 9

How was it? Good, Bad, Ok?

Leave a review and let me know.

Just a little update, I've already wrote on how the farm gets overrun, so dont worry about that.

And so far It's a tie between

Daryl with two votes

And

Carol with two votes

If you haven't already voted, please do. Right now I kinda need you to. So leave a review to let me know who to kill off, Daryl, Carol or anyone else except:

Rick, Lori, Hershel, Maggie and Glenn

(And Carl and Beth)

So until next time,Goodbye


	10. Relapse

Warning: Bad Language in this chapter! (But I think we're all fine with that, just to be on the safe side though.)

Beth POV

Beth was walking in the field, when she saw Carl and Sophia talking and laughing. It hurt. Ever since her and Carl found her Carl spent all of his time with her. It was like Beth and Carl's friendship had never happened, and that hurt more than anything she had experienced so far.

She was constantly moping around the house, ignoring Maggie and Daddy and locking herself in her room. Carl had come to see if she was alright but she didn't reply. It had gone on like this for five days until Maggie cornered her near the barn.

"Beth."

"What."

"What's wrong with you. Lately you've just been being rude to me and Daddy, ignoring everyone else and without realising it, probably pushed Carl away!"

"Good."

"What do you mean good, don't you love him anymore."

Wow, that hurt. It seemed all Beth was feeling was hurt at the minute.

"Of course I do, it's just I don't think he likes me. All he does is spend time with Sophia. It's like he's forgotten all about me."

I started to tear up.

"Hey hey, it's alright. Of course he hasn't forgotten about you. His friend has pretty much been revived from the dead. Everyone thought she was dead. He just wants to spend time with her because she was gone for a week. Give or take a few days and you two will be talking again all the time. Or you could go over to him right now and talk to him?"

Beth looked over at Carl, who was having a really good time with Sophia.

"No, I'll just go back to my room."

I was starting to walk to the house before Maggie stood in front of me and said,

"Or you could come on a run with me and Glenn?"

My eyes opened with excitement

"Really!!"

She shrugged her shoulders,

"Sure, as long as Daddy says yes."

I was so excited i didn't care about the odds of Daddy saying ok to going.

"Ok, I'll go and ask right now."

So I ran, all the way into the kitchen where Daddy was talking to Patricia and Jimmy.

"Daddy?"

"Yes honey."

I managed to get my breath back,

"Can I help Maggie and Glenn on the run they're going on today? Please!"

He looked at her with concern,

"Are you sure Bethy?"

"Yes, I'm very sure."

"Okay then, but you stay with Maggie and Glenn at all times okay!"

I nodded and ran straight out the door to where Maggie and Glenn were standing,

"I can come."

Maggie turned around smiling,

"Good, get on then and we can go."

I climbed on Maggies horse, as we always share in horse between each other.

About halfway there I asked,

"What kind of stuff are we looking for?"

"Well first we're going to the pharmacy, then the library as lots of people want new books, especially Dale." Glenn jokes

"We need to look for medicine and other sorts of things." Maggie added

When we arrived I jumped off, this was the first time I had been into town since the outbreak, and it looked more or less the same. Just less friendly

"So, lets go." Maggie said and we made are way into the pharmacy.

"Do we have a list?" I asked

"Yeah, so we need penicillin, epipens and lots of other general stuff."

"Okay." I replied merrily.

I went round to the back and started to collect lots of different pill bottles.

Until something grabbed my ankle, and pulled me to the floor, it was a walker,

"MAGGIE, MAGGIE!!! HELP!!!!"

Where the fuck was she!

I proceded to kick it in the face as it inched closer to my ankle, before a loud 'bang' went off and killed it.

I looked behind me, and Glenn was standing there, gun in hand. Maggie ran into the store about one second later screaming,

"BETH, BETH!!! ARE YOU OKAY?!?!"

"W-Where the Fuck was you" I said while crying

My sister looked shocked for about one second, clearly not used to me swearing, before Glenn said,

"We were— we were In the store next door when we heard you scream.

I called Bull, and looked at my sisters hair, which was messed up. The biggest give away was that, unbeknown to him, Glenn's shirt was inside out.

"You bitch, you only invited me out here so I could collect the stuff, so you and Glenn could Fuck!! How dare you, how Fucking dare you!!"

She looked so bad that she started to tear up.

"Beth I'm so so sorry, I promise it wasn't that. We didn't plan it, it just sorta happened."

Of course it did, although I did feel a little bad about my sister, but I'm the heat of the moment i didn't care, it had nearly cost me my life for crying out loud!!

"Yeah, well next time you plan a trip out, count me out next time!"

And I walked out the store, past the horses down the road and all that way back to he farm. Maggie and Glenn past me, with Maggie pleading me to get on with her. I ignored her, so in the end she went on ahead. I was just so pissed though, and even more hurt I was used like that, by my sister of all people.

First Carl, then Maggie. All I needed for this day to get any worse was my Dad to somehow screw me over.

I arrived back at the farm, with my Dad standing at the gate to greet me.

"Hey Bethy."

Great, now Maggie has probably told Dad that I nearly died and needed to stay here from now on.

"Hi Daddy."

"Maggie told me what happened."

Although I was monumentally pissed at my sister, I still loved her, and didn't want to grass her up,

"It was my fault, I didn't see the walker coming."

He shook his head at me,

"No no, Maggie told me everything. Beth, don't stay mad at her, she's your sister, and I know what she did was wrong, very wrong, but she's sorry, more sorry then you could ever know."

I looked down at the ground, Dad was right,

"I know Daddy, I'll talk to her about it later."

"Okay Bethy, and Maggie also told me about a boy you liked."

I stopped dead In my tracks, why would Maggie tell Daddy that! Why?!

"What, why did she tell you I loved Carl, why?"

He smiled at me, not warmly though, more like a smirk.

"She didn't, I had my suspicions, but I never would've Imagined you loved him."

Oh my god. Dad baited me. Damn it. I could've tried to deny it, but I would've been wasting my breath.

"Yeah, I love him."

"I take it he doesn't know."

I shook my head.

"Listen Bethy, nowadays it's so hard to find love, so you've got to Seize it, grab it while its there, because before you know it, it can disappear."

I knew he was right, and I was prepared to talk to Carl about how I feel, but then we found Sophia, and I decided not to.

"I know Daddy, but now isn't the right time."

"Alright then, but don't spend to long Bethy."

And with that he walked into the house. I had just realised that while me and Daddy was talking, we had walked the whole way to the house.

Okay then, guess I better go and see Maggie

While on the way to see Maggie, Beth realised that she had still been hurt today more than any other day in her life, and that made her upset. Really upset.

The end of Chapter 10

How was it? Good, Bad, Ok?

Let me know in the review section

So so far the voting is looking like this

Daryl: four votes

Carol: three votes

T-Dog: one vote

So it's Daryl that looks like he getting killed. You still have time so if I'm you haven't voted please do.

And until next time, Goodbye


	11. Devils Night

Carl POV

I was sitting down with Mom, Dad and Shane eating our dinner, when Glenn walked up to the group looking very nervous.

"What's wrong chinaman?" Daryl said sarcastically.

"Guys, there's walkers in the barn!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Glenn.

"What" my Dad asked

Glenn was looking pale, almost as if he was about to pass out.

"There's walkers in the barn." Glenn repeated.

Shane jumped up, went over to the RV, took the gun bag out and started to hand out guns.

"Shane, No."

"What Rick, we just learned that this place isn't safe, that while we sleep out here at night, there are walkers right next door to us. And I don't know about you, but that makes me worry about the safety of all of us."

"I know, I know. Just let me talk to Hershel."

"Nah Rick, the days of talking to that man are over. We need to take action, and by action, we need to break those barn doors down, and kill every last one of them."

"Shane listen, if there are walkers in there, one or two might be his family, and imagine if that was your family in there. I'm begging you, don't do this brother."

"It's to late Rick, that man lied to us, threatened our safety. And now, it's time we sort this out."

Shane proceeded to hand guns to Andrea, Glenn, T-Dog and me.

"You'll need to protect yourself. You're ready."

I looked at my Mom, then Dad.

"Thanks." I said

"Shane-"

"Rick, we need to do this. Even if you talk to Hershel, he won't let us do anything about it!"

"If you do this brother, you'll risk everything we have here!"

"Well were not safe here, there's walkers right there, you really want Carl and Lori to be next to that?!"

My Dad took a few seconds to reply.

"Just give me an hour. That's all I need."

Shane shook his head

"Still trying to be the good guy, that won't work here Rick. Everyone come on."

Shane, Andre and T-Dog started to walk over to the barn, my Dad ran for the house to get Hershel. Glenn followed behind.

Me, Mom, Carol, Dale and Sophia followed Shane. We arrived at the barn before we heard a glass shattering 'BANG'.

"Get away from the barn!"

It was Hershel with his shotgun. Dad and Glenn was with him with Maggie and Beth behind them.

"Listen Hershel, I have nothing personal with you or your family, its just not telling us that this was here, and letting us sleep next to it while we have kids. This is the right thing to do man."

Hershel still looked pissed and still had his shotgun aimed at Shane.

"Leave it now."

Shane then ran over to the door and proceded to unlock it.

There was another loud 'BANG'. This time it hit the barn door near Shane's hands. It still didn't stop him. He got the last chain off and opened the doors. Walkers started to pile out.

Shane, Andrea, T-Dog and eventually me started to pick off the walkers one by one. I looked behind me to Beth and she looked heart-broken, and that destroyed me.

We eventually killed the last few and Beth walked past me, crying. I was going to catch up to her but my Mom held me back, whispering,

"Let her do this on her own."

I didn't know what she was talking about until I saw that Beth has stopped next to a walker corpse. It looked as if the human had been a female, maybe Beth knew this woman.

She knelt next to the deceased walker and started to hug it. At that moment the walker 'woke up' and cling onto Beth trying to bite her. I did what needed to be done. While Beth was screaming I aimed my gun at the walkers head, and fired

'BANG'

Beth screamed and Maggie ran over to her. Everyone else looked at me, I looked behind at my Dad, who looked shocked. My Mom looked shocked to.

"What? I saved her."

My Mom shook her head

"You could've killed her, it's pitch black!"

I couldn't believe this, I saved the love of my life while everyone else was standing still, and I'm getting told off.

"But all of you were standing still, if I didn't do what I did, she'd be dead!"

"I know, but you need to let the adults handle things like that. Okay!"

I didn't want to argue, especially after what just happened.

"Fine."

"Good boy, now how about we head back to camp?"

That was a tempting offer as I didn't want to be here any longer, but I needed to see if Beth was okay. Maggie carried Beth as they headed for the house. I tried to go I'm and see her but Hershel and Maggie insisted she needed rest.

So I went back to camp, where the mood was deathly. Dad and Shane had gone on a 'walk' as my Mom put it, but everyone knew that our future was more uncertain than ever.

"Glenn."

Glenn looked up at me,

"Yeah?"

"How long did you know before telling us today?"

He blushed and looked down,

"Two days."

Two days, then why tell is today? I decided not to press him as technically this was his fault but I didn't want to make him even more distraught. I went over to the RV and went inside where Dale and Andrea were discussing something.

"What's up."

They both turned and looked at me.

"Nothings up kid, now beat it. We're discussing something important." Andrea replied

Andrea has never liked me. Maybe it was because she just didn't like kids, she told Beth to kill herself so that's a possibility. Or maybe Carl reminded her of a kid she used to have, either way, Carl hated her to.

"Come on Andrea, it's just the kid, he's not harming anyone."

"Yeah he is, our privacy, now get out."

So I left, Dale was nice, the nicest guy in our little camp, but Andrea was the biggest bitch ever. If she were to die, I wouldn't feel any remorse.

About an hour after the barn incident, according to Dale, the time was ten o'clock. So it was time for bed.

The next day flew by, the group sort of stayed in the camp, except Dad who went to talk to Hershel, who we discovered had left last night to go to the pub. After yesterday, losing his wife and son (walkers) I couldn't blame him. So Dad and Glenn went of to bring him back.

It was about eight o'clock and I was walking around the fence surrounding the farm when I heard a sound. I looked behind me and there she was, Beth.

She was sitting on the grass at the back of the house.

"Beth." I said softly

She looked up, eyes red from crying

"Yeah." She replied while drying her eyes.

I couldn't really think of what to say except,

"How are you doing?"

It was pretty lame as it was quite clear how she was doing, but it was the best Carl had got.

"I'm alright, thanks."

I couldn't think of much else to say, so I sat next to her in the grass. We sat in silence for about five minutes until Beth broke the silence,

"You know, my Mom used to make wedding cakes. When she finished making them she used to let me, Maggie and Shawn eat all the leftover icing she didn't use."

"That sounds fun."

Again, shitty response, but the best he had.

"Yeah it was." She said as she started to smile.

Until she began to cry again.

"Listen Beth, youll be fine, everything will be fine, no-one else will die. I promise."

She looked up into my eyes,

"Don't make promises you can't keep Carl."

I guess I couldn't keep that promise, but i could keep this one,

"Ok then, I can't promise that. But I promise I will always protect you, everyday, for the rest of my life."

I suddenly felt a little bit of confidence, which I hadn't really felt before.

She smiled again as she said,

"Ok, you'd better keep that promise."

We both laughed,

"I think I'm gonna go back to my room now and get some sleep." She said.

Damn it, already. Being with Beth was like being in heaven for Carl, but at least he could do this,

"Ok, but let me walk you to your room then."

He could feel his blush come up, but he could also see hers to, which made him a little less embarrassed.

She looked up at him and smiled,

"Yes please, I'd love that."

"Let's go then."

We got up and started to walk to Beths room in silence. One thing I did notice was how close our hands were, it was like a magnetic force was pulling them towards each other. As I looked up I could see Beth looking at our hands to, then she looked up at me looking at her and she turned away blushing. Why did she blush? Was she embarrassed to? Did she like him, the same way he liked her. No, of course she didn't, get real.

We arrived at her room and she turned around to face me,

"Thank you Carl, for everything. You're the best friend ever, you always make me feel better."

And after she finished she leaned over to him and kissed him on the cheek. Carl froze, his brain in a continuous loop. Carl and Beth were both blushing like mad, Carl even worse.

"N-N-Night B-Beth."

She smiled at me,

"Night Carl." She replied in her angel voice.

Carl walked out of the house and into his tent. It was official, this was the best day of his life. Beth has kissed him.

The end of chapter 11

How was it? Good, Bad, Ok?

Let me know in the review section

Until next time, Goodbye.


	12. Relapse 2

Beth POV

I kissed him. I can't believe I did it. After a rubbish day she finally felt a little better for about two seconds after kissing Carl. Granted it was only on the cheek, but a kiss none the less.

Beth had been slightly feeling better about the Carl and Sophia situation until Shane done what he done.

She had made a slight recovery in her mental health but then it declined. She relapsed, again.

She was walking around the woods when she saw a walker hanging in a tree. She felt for her gun, which was in her left back pocket. But she dropped her hand.

"Waste of a bullet." She muttered under her breath.

She then walked over to the barn, where tears started to fall down her cheeks, until she was tapped on the shoulder. It was Daryl.

"You okay."

I nodded while wiping my eyes.

"You don't look it."

"I'm fine."

"Listen kid, I'm sorry you had to go through that, no one should. Shane was a dick for handling the situation that way, and the worst thing of all was that he continued. But don't focus on that, because if you do, you'll do the same thing you did before. Just focus on the positives, the good memories. Think of all the good places you went and all of the family moments you shared. Don't focus on the barn, focus on them."

He patted her shoulder and walked off. He was right, although Beth wasn't sure he had a heart at first, she now knew he did. She needed to remember the good times. Beth remembered the time herself, Mom, Maggie and Shawn suprised Daddy for his birthday, and he fell over when they suprised him. They laughed about it for weeks. It brought tears to her eyes to think about her Mom, some happy tears, but some sad tears.

I know how to chear myself up Beth thought to herself. She ran to the house and went upstairs into Maggies room. Now, Beth was still a little pissed at Maggie for the whole supply run scenario, but after the barn, it didn't mean much now.

Beth walked in on Maggie and Glenn making out.

"Jesus fucking Christ! Don't you know how to knock!?!"

I sat on the bed next to her and Glenn, who had turned a unhealthy shade of red.

"Yes." I replied

"Well why don't you do it for a change!"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, what is so important that you forget about knocking."

"Nothing. Just wanted to see you both is all."

"Both?" Glenn asked suprised.

Beth liked Glenn, he was like a older brother, and a friend at the same time.

"Yeah."

"Why." Maggie asked

I looked down at the bed sheets.

"Just wanted cheering up, that's all."

Maggie soon realised what Beth meant by that, and gave her little sister a hug.

"Well, we could play a game."

I looked up at her,

"Like what."

"Um- hide and seek." Glenn suggested.

"No, that's to exhausting. I was thinking a board game."

"But board games make me so Bored." I said smiling

"Haha." Maggie said sarcastically.

Glenn actually sniggered, which made me snigger, which eventually made Maggie straight out laugh.

It lasted for a few minutes before Maggie found Monopoly.

"It's been a few years since we played this."

"Okay, I bet you I'm still the best." I said

Her eyebrows lifted,

"Yeah, come in then. Show me what you got."

"What about me?" Glenn asked

"You're playing to." Maggie told him.

"Okay." Glenn replied.

"I'm the dog." I said

"Yeah, looks a lot like you." Maggie said smirking

Glenn burst out laughing, then quickly quieted when me and Maggie was looking at him.

"Sorry." He said still smirking.

"I actually think the dog looks like Glenn."

"Hey, that's racist." He said jokingly

I snorted,

"If that's racist, I need to do a lot of praying tonight."

We all burst out laughing again.

Three hours later and it was just me and Maggie, Glenn had gone out in the first fifteen minutes, clearly being rubbish at the game.

"And you've landed on park lane, that's 1000."

"Well I don't have that, or any more properties. Well looks like you've won again."

"I'm still the Monopoly champion." I said celebrating

Maggie smiled at me,

"Yeah you are."

I hugged her and went off to find Glenn to tell him my sister was free, when I found him and said Maggie was in her bedroom, he shot up. I grabbed his wrist and said,

"Make sure you use protection."

Glenn's face went redder then she'd ever seen it, and he ran off to the room.

Beth then realised that for the last three hours, she'd forgotten about the world she was living in, the massacre at the barn a few days ago, even the Carl and Sophia situation. Wow, to think Maggie could do all that. I guess I owe her a lot of my happiness then, same as Daddy and Carl. Beth then went to bed, and for about the thousandth time, she was dreaming about Carl when she drifted off.

The end of chapter 12

How was it? Good, Bad, Ok?

Let me know in the review section.

BTW, I know who's dying instead of Shane now, so there's no point in voting in case you were deciding to. Just to let you guys know so you don't waste a precious review Lol.

I'll see you for chapter 13

Until then, Goodbye


	13. Conversations

Carl POV

"So what do you need to do?"

"I need to stay with Beth, Maggie and Glenn at all times under all circumstances." I repeated to my Mom for about the hundredth time. No scratch that, for about the thousandth time.

"We'll look after him Lori." Glenn said while putting his arm around Carl.

"I know you will Glenn." Mom replied smiling

"I can go to if you want?" Shane suggested

"No!" Maggie replied

Shane shrugged his shoulders and walked off.

"Well it's time to go then." Beth said walking over.

"Yes it is, let's go people." Maggie said.

"I love you Carl, stay safe okay." Mom said before kissing his cheek.

"Yes Mom, I will. Love you to."

"Bye."

"Bye Mom."

I walked over to Beth, Maggie and Glenn, and they were discussing what shops we were going to.

"So where are we going?"

"The pharmacy and the k-mart." Beth said smiling at me.

Whenever she smiled at me I felt my stomach twist, until I smiled back at her.

"Are we going together, or in separate groups." I asked.

Maggie looked at me smirking,

"Well, we'll be quicker if we split up."

"Yeah." Glenn added.

"Ok." Beth said.

"So who's with who?"

Maggie was still smirking at me and I think I heard her say 'I know who you'd like to be with'. I was about to ask her what she meant, as I didn't get to last time either, but Beth spoke first,

"How about boys and girls?" She said slightly blushing.

"I don't want to go with Carl." Glenn said

Everyone looked at him until he cracked,

"Woah, stop with the stares I'm joking, I'd love to go with my bro."

"I don't believe you, I think I'll go with Carl and you can go with Beth." Maggie stated.

Carl would've loved to spend alone time with Beth, but didn't want to make his feelings obvious.

"Ok." I said, with a hint of disappointment in my voice.

"Sure." Beth replied, but it also sounded like she had a little disappointed in her voice to. I probably just imagined it.

"So it's settled. Carl come here and climb on buttercup." Maggie ordered.

Buttercup was a horse Beths family owned, they owned five different horses, and buttercup was by far the prettiest. Thinking about the prettiest of things got him thinking about Beth.

I walked over to Maggie and climbed on top of buttercup, Maggie followed and sat in front of me.

"Ever ridden a horse before Carl?"

"Yeah, at my grandparents."

"Well, we can go fast then, yeehaw."

Buttercup went fast, and when I mean fast, I mean really fast. I nearly fell off twice.

We arrived at the pharmacy and immediately started to look at the list of supplies requested by everyone.

"So we need some medical drugs, med kits, which are in the back, and some private stuff."

I was intrigued,

"What kind of private stuff?"

"Well if I told you what they were it wouldn't be very private would it." Maggie replied sarcastically.

"I won't tell people, you can trust me."

Maggie looked at me, deciding whether to trust me with others personal information.

"Ok then, whose do you want to know."

I was tempted to say Beth straight away, but didn't want to know about her private life. But this was a once in a life time offer, so maybe her could ask what Beth wanted, if she wanted anything at all.

"Your stuff."

Maggie started to blush,

"Ok, viagra, condoms and tampons."

Maggie said all those things so casually that if Carl didn't know what all of these things were he wouldn't of thought anything of them.

Maggie must've noticed the small blush on my cheeks when she said,

"What, me and Glenn like to keep ourselves busy."

I nearly vomited, I was so grossed out that I faked vomited, which just made Maggie laugh.

"Want to know anyone else's PRIVATE stuff." She said, putting the emphasis on private as if I stole

this information.

"Um- Beths?" I said with a small blush on my cheeks. I still felt bad about knowing about what Beth wanted to keep private but my curiosity got the better of me.

Maggie just looked at me and smirked, saying 'of course' under her breath. It was the third time she had said something like this under her breath, and it was evermore intriguing to Carl.

"Beth, ok. She asked for contraception pills, not sure why, condoms of her own, again not sure why but here we are, and some viagra if her own. So basically the same as me."

As soon as Maggie said condoms and viagra I could feel a bad blush coming up on my face, it was so bad that my brain went into a small hibernation and shut itself off, so I could only reply with,

"Interesting."

Well fuck, that was a bad answer.

Maggie looked at me, still damn smirking,

"And why may I ask, I'd that interesting."

Shit shit shit, make up some bullshit excuse.

"Erm- well- you know. It's just you need all that stuff for yourself and Glenn, but Beths single, so it's just interesting what she'll do with all that stuff."

Phew, crisis averted

Maggie was looking at me suspiciously, then shrugged her shoulders, I was thinking that that would be the end of the conversation, but this was Maggie.

"You like her, don't you."

She had asked me that so fast and I was so unexpected of it I replied with,

"Yea-no why would you think that."

Fuck my fucking life.

"Did you just say yeah?!"

"N-n-no."

"Don't worry Carl your secret is safe with me."

I had either two options here, play dumb or admit to it. With Jimmy it was different. Jimmys an arsehole, while Maggies really nice, and funny. So, I decided to tell her the truth.

"I don't like Beth... I love Beth."

I looked down at the floor, expecting Maggie to just laugh, but what she said next suprised me,

"You know, you should just tell her that instead of doing what you're doing right now."

I was confused,

"What am I doing right now then?"

"Honestly, just fucking around to be honest. You need to tell her how you feel, imagine if something happened, and you never got to tell her. You'll regret it for the rest of your life."

Wow, I never expected Maggie to be so understanding.

"I know, it's just what if she doesn't like me that way."

I heard Maggie let out a weird, half covered snort.

"Listen, even if she doesn't, you'll never know unless you tell her how you feel."

She was right, I couldn't even try and argue with her about it.

"Ok, I will."

She hugged me, then let go and said,

"Good, we'll then, let's get all of these things shall we."

For the next half an hour we collected everything we needed, and throughout the time, I only thought about Beth.

The end of Chapter 13

How was it? Good, Bad, Ok?

Let me know in the review section.

Until Chapter 14 folks

Goodbye


	14. Coversations 2

Beth POV

Me and Glenn were at the K-Mart, and it was fully stocked. I couldn't believe that no one had come and taken at least some food or supplies but here i was, standing in a fully stocked K-Mart.

Carl and Maggie were at the pharmacy, with Maggie getting Beths PRIVATE things. She hoped that Maggie wouldn't tell Carl, but a small part of her felt that Maggie would tell him. To get her mind off the pharmacy she decided to talk to Glenn.

"Glenn?"

"Yeah." Glenn replied while picking up food containers.

"What did you do before the apocalypse?"

He looked at me smiling,

"I was a special agent for the Koreans, I infiltrated the White House at the age of twelve and broke into the pentagon at the age of fifteen, I'm a national hero at home, true fact I nearly caused world war three."

Well that was a load of horseshit.

"Really." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah." He was now smirking, I knew it was only a matter of time before he cracked up.

"Funny you should say that because I was actually president of the world, when we declared war with Iran, the UN voted for me to lead the armies, at the age of just seven."

"Oh, really."

"Yeah." I was just about containing my laughter, waiting for Glenn to crack first." And then he did.

And when Glenn laughed, he laughed loud. Loud enough to draw some walkers from inside a storage cupboard to come out towards us.

I had to stop laughing, which was hard in the current circumstance, and turn Glenn around. He stopped and pulled out his gun, and started to fire, I did the same.

After a few minutes of killing about two dozen zombies, Glenn turned to me and said,

"So what were we talking about."

I smirked,

"About bullshit."

"Yeah, I remember now." He said laughing, which I then started to do.

We then raided the rest of the canned food area before I decided to ask, again,

"So what did you actually do before all this?"

"I was a pizza delivery guy."

I burst out laughing, I couldn't help it. I mean I knew it wasn't going to be president or something like that, but after all that bull about being a national hero, to just be a pizza delivery guy. It was enough to make anyone laugh.

"Wow, thanks Beth, feeling the love."

I contained myself,

"Sorry it's just that you used to deliver pizza, and you used to work in Atlanta right."

"Yeah" Glenn replied looking confused.

"Well, we used to order pizza, from a pizza place in Atlanta, and maybe one day it could've been you. It's like you were destined to ring this place, to find Maggie."

He blushed when I added the Maggiel part on, then turned it round on me.

"And Carl to find you."

It was my turn to blush.

"I don't know what your talking about?"

He snorted,

"Oh come on, everyone knows your into each other. You two pretty much eye fuck each other on a daily basis."

I started to blush violently, until Glenn looked at me and said,

"Hey, no need to be embarrassed, it's natural to like someone at your age, and his age."

"Thanks." I said under my breath.

He put his hand on my shoulder and said,

"I'd you ever need to ask any questions, you can ask me or Maggie. We can maybe help."

"Thanks." I said.

Then it started to play in my mind,

"You think Carl likes me back."

Glenn proceded to look at me wide eyed as if i said I was an alien.

"Um, yes. That's the easiest question I've ever been asked. He clearly loves you . You're all he looks at."

Really, how come I hadn't noticed. Although, when I did look, or stare, at him I did see him catching a glimpse at me, it staring at me. Was Glenn right, maybe he was.

"I know I'm not the best on advice in the romantic side of things, but I know that you both love each other and you should take the chance to have happiness being together. With me and Maggie it was pure luck, I just reached behind me and got a box of condoms, and she agreed to, do stuff with me."

"Sex." I said, I'm not a child dammit Glenn.

"Yeah, sex. And now look at us, we're happily together, in this fucked up world. So take a chance, because you might not get another for the rest of your life."

He was right, maybe it was time to take that chance.

"Thanks Glenn."

"Happy to help, now let's get the rest of this canned food and meet back up with the others."

The end of chapter 14

How was it? Good, bad, okay?

Let me know in the review section

See you for chapter 15


	15. Rest In Peices

Carl POV

Who knew hunting for rabbits could be so fun, and so sad at the same time. The fun part is when you're looking for the rabbits and laying traps everywhere to catch one, but the sad part is when you actually catch one, because then you know it's time to kill it.

Me and Daryl were in the woods next to the farm, and so far we had caught eleven rabbits, which Daryl said it's one of the largest amounts he's ever caught at one time. We apparently we meant to hunt deer but Daryl decided to settle for rabbits to let myself have easier targets.

I suppose Beth would've joined us if she wasn't on another supply run, this time with Maggie. The amount of supplies we had gotten from the k-mart was a lot, and when I say a lot, I mean filling up the basement lot.

"Shit." I heard Daryl say as he was trying to set a trap down.

"Need any help." I asked.

"Yeah, come here and hold this." He said gesturing to a small peice of cage.

Daryl was one of the bravest men I have ever met, and even though he has a bad boy outer shell, on the inside he really is a kind person. I overheard him and Glenn talking about 'the good old days', and from what I heard about Daryls childhood, he had it really rough. So I wanted to ask him about it myself.

While I was holding the cage, I asked him,

"So did you do this when you was little?"

"Yeah, everyday." He grunted.

"Was it always this hard."

"No, it was harder, less things to hunt where we used to live. Just small animals like rabbits and the occasional deer."

"Sounds like it took a long time."

"Yeah, it did. You remember Merle."

"Yeah." Who could forget Merle. Merle was the group arsehole who constantly fell out with every single person. I remember once he fell out with Dale, something about keeping away from Merles tent, and Dale was only trying to tell Merle that the food was ready.

"Well me and him went out twice everyday, seven days a week. Our mother was on minimum pay, and our father was always unemployed, so we had to hunt everyday to get our food."

"Sounds rough." I said slightly upset that Daryl has such a rough childhood.

"Yeah it was, never went school, never got birthday or Christmas presents, never got the chance to make any friends at all."

"Well, at least you had Merle." I said trying to be positive.

"Yeah, when he was around. He spent a lot of time with older women, violent thugs, or on his own zoned the fuck out."

I had nothing to say, he had such a shit childhood, no wonder he can be harsh on people.

"Anyways, we better start heading back, it's getting late." Daryl grunted

"Sure." I said a little disappointed, we only caught two rabbits and no deer, but I guess there's always tomorrow.

We both walked back in silence, accompanied be the silent forest. Until we walked into two walkers that Daryl immediately disposed of.

We arrived back at our little camp outside the house, and the first thing I saw was Dale and Glenn trying to get the RV to start.

Glenn sees us and shouts over 'HI' so god damn loudly every walker in the state probably heard. Dale immediately told him to keep quiet, with Daryl in tow to telling him to shut up.

Glenn apologised and went back to helping Dale with the RV. Mum and Shane were talking on the porch of Hershals house, Dad was no where to be seen, I could see Andrea taking a walk around the field, Maggie and Beth were at the barn cleaning it, and Hershel and Jimmy were probably inside.

"What are you to doing." I asked Glenn and Dale.

"The fan won't work properly, it's been acting funny since we left the CDC, but it won't work at all now." Dale replied.

"Anything I can do?" I asked wanting to be helpful.

"No it's okay kid, the fans not going to work anytime soon, we'll give it a few days and if nothing then, we-"

Before Dale could finish, we heard screaming coming from the field, Andre screaming!

All at once, everyone was running out towards Hershals field.

"Andrea" Dale shouted

We spent what seemed like an eternity looking when Daryl shouted over. We all came rushing over, and it was fucking horrible.

Andrea was lying there, guts ripped out of her stomach, part of her throat torn out, and one of her hand completely torn to shreds. There was no coming back from this. We would have to put her down. Everyone knew so, it was just a case of who would do it.

A few seconds passed, then Dad put up his revolver, and held it to her forehead.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

Then he pulled the trigger

Everyone was in tears, me, Beth, Mum and the rest. We stayed silent for a few minutes, before Shane said,

"We need to have a funeral."

"Yeah, and we will. Tomorrow." Dad said.

He then picked Andreas body up, and started to walk back to the camp. We all followed closely behind.

The day after was Andreas funeral. We had a pile of rocks, similar to Otis' funeral.

Dad then stood up to say a few words.

"I know, that this, tragic event has deeply saddened all of us. Andrea was an example, of the best of us. She was fierce, smart, and brilliantly resourceful, and she will truly be missed, by all of us. I know that this seems like a despondent time, but this can't break us, we need to keep moving forward. This, could've happened to any one of us, any one of us! That's why we need to keep alert, to look out for each other, to be smart about our actions, to stay alive. It's what Andrea would've wanted. To Andrea." He said finishing off his speech.

He was right though, this could've happened to any one of us, me, Mum, Beth. Just thinking about if that had happened to Beth wanted to make Carl sick. He knew if anything were to happen to Beth, he'd not be able to carry on. He'd be traumatised for life.

"Carl, you okay?"

I turned around with a smile on my face, I knew that voice anywhere.

"Yeah, I'm okay Beth. How are you doing?"

"Okay, I guess. It just came out of nowhere you know. I just wasn't expecting it."

"Yeah, I understand. No one was."

She looked up at me and smiled, and my heart felt like it might burst. I gave my best smile I could muster back, and she walked off to the farm house.

She really is an angel I thought to myself as I walked over to our little camp. I just hope I can protect her for the rest of our lives.

The End Of Chapter 15

So, how's it going. It's been awhile, about six months, maybe longer.

I've had this chapter as a work in progress for about five and a half months, so if you think it's messy, or doesn't make sense, or just shit, it might be that.

Anyways, I took such a long break because of some private stuff going on in my life.

Regardless, it feels really good to be back, and I'll see you for chapter 16

Goodbye


	16. Mourning

Beth POV

It was the day after Andreas funeral, and the morale of everyone was low, extremely low. Dale has been in the RV all day, and refuses to talk to anyone, Lori and Carol have been sitting together all morning talking to each other, Daryl has been missing since the funeral, and everyone else has been keeping to themselves.

I hadn't spoken to Carl since yesterday, and I hadn't seen him around camp at all today. I was planning to look for him, when Lori called me over.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You okay, you've been standing over there for about half an hour." Said Lori.

"I'm okay, I was just thinking about Andrea."

"Same here, we didn't know much about her personal life, kept all that close to the chest. We know that she was a Civil Rights Attorney, and she was single, but apart from that, nothing. I should've made more of an effort to get to know her." Carol monologued

"We all should have sweetie." Lori replied.

"Beth, can you check up on Sophia for me please?" Carol asked

"Of course." I replied

I searched the barn, no.

I searched the tents, no.

I even searched the RV, no.

I couldn't find Sophia anywhere! I was on my way back to Carol when I saw her, with Carl. They were talking over near the farms fence. All that worry, for nothing. Carl was called over by Rick to help him and Shane move some hay bales to the stables, and I saw that Sophia was walking over to me.

"Hello, my names Sophia, it nice to meet you." She said.

"Hello, I'm Beth, it's nice to meet you to." I replied.

"It's nice to met you Beth, hell, it's nice to meet any girl that within a ten year gap of my age." She laughed.

I never thought about it, but aside from me, and Carl, there was no others kids here, and I wasn't even a kid.

"I know the feeling, it's nice to talk to a girl that's not my own sister you know. Anyways, how have you settled in?"

"Fine thank you, it's nice to see everyone again." She replied happily.

I nodded, knowing it must've been hard all on her own.

"I'll see you later Beth, goodbye." She said waving.

"Bye Sophia." I replied waving back.

I decided to spend the rest of the day roaming the forest, because I was simply just bored.

It was about 5 O'Clock when I decided to walk back to the farm, when I heard a cracking sound from behind me. I turned around just in time to see a man swinging for me. I ducked out of the way and ran as fast as I could to the farm. I made it to the edge of the forest and got tackled to the ground by the unknown stranger. He turned me with my back against the ground, and punched me in the jaw. My brain couldn't process what to do, my whole head hurt, and I could feel blood trickling down my chin. I felt dizzy, and the man was laughing, probably at how pathetic I was.

Before he could hit me again, the man was attacked by another man, I couldn't make the other person out as I was still ridiculously dizzy. I heard him shout for others, and I felt the need to run. What if this was another stranger, who was gonna get his band of friends, and was gonna kidnap me, rape me, then kill me. I would never see Dad, Maggie, or my Carl ever again. Before I could decide what to do. I felt someone pick me up and run the opposite direction, I could just make out who it was before I passed out. It was Rick.

"Ow, shit!" I murmured waking up on my bed.

My head hurt like a son of a bitch!

"Hello?" I called, where was everyone?

I climbed out of bed, and went in the living room, where it looked like everyone was discussing something.

Daddy looked at me and run up to me and hugged me.

"Oh Bethy, do you feel okay, are you hungry, are you still hurting?" Dad said worriedly

Poor Dad, he must've been worried sick.

"I'm fine Dad. Honest." I said in my best 'Big Girl' voice.

I looked at everyone else, who was all staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"It's nothing love." Lori replied.

"We are just all glad you're okay." She said smiling.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Daryl was on his way back from the forest, hunting, and he heard a noise near the forest end. He went to check it out, and found that man punching you repeatedly, Daryl lunges at him, while calling us over to help. Me and Shane arrived, and Shane helped Daryl beat him into submission, while I carried you over here. Rick said.

'Multiple Times?'

He hit me multiple times! Maybe that explains why my head hurts so damn much.

"What happened to the man?" I asked.

"He's in the shed tied up, we were discussing what to do with him, before you came down." Daryl answered.

"So?" I asked. "What are we going to do with him?"

Rick looked around the room, before looking back at me,

"We are going to vote, whether to let him live, or whether to kill him." He said

The End Of Chapter 16

So here we are, chapter 16. I'm going to push myself to get this story finished in the next week or two, so expect some frequent chapters from now on.

Anyways, I'll see you for chapter 17

Goodbye


	17. Conscience

Carl POV

It's been three days since Beth was attacked by that arsehole, and I am still blaming myself for it. I know it sounds completely fucking stupid to blame myself, but apart of me feels guilty for not being there with her. If I was there, I could have defended her, maybe even stopped her from getting hurt. Not that it matters now, we were all really lucky that Daryl was in the area and saved her, or who knows what would've happened to Beth, honestly just thinking about what could've happened gives me nightmares.

"Carl!" Dad called.

I jumped out of my seat, I had completely zoned out, and had not heard him call me numerous times beforehand.

"Yes Dad." I asked.

"You okay, you look lost in that head of yours."

"I'm fine Dad, just wondering what we're going to do about the prisoner." I said, which was also true, we were all completely split about what to do with him.

Dad sat next to me, and said,

"I don't know Son, more people want him dead, but who knows who this guy is, he could be a member of another gang, and we don't want to start a conflict with others." Dad said

I guess I never thought about it that way, truth be told I only want him dead because he harmed Beth, but for the whole crews security, would it benefit us more if we let him live?

"Anyways, don't dwell on it." Dad said getting up.

"Oh, and you're Mother tells you to stay away from him Carl. Under no circumstances must you go near that man. Okay." Dad stated.

"Yes Dad, I won't go near him." I muttered.

"Good." He said.

"Oi, you two idiots, get in hear, it's time." Daryl shouted at us.

Time, time for what?

"Dad?" I asked.

"We're deciding what to do with him, whether we let him live or die." He said.

We were all surrounding the long dining room table, silent.

"So, I guess we go round the table, and give our vote." Shane said.

"I'll start, kill him." Shane said bluntly.

"Kill him." Glenn and Maggie both said unanimously

"Let him live." Carol and Sophia voted

"Kill him." T-Dog said.

"Let him live." Jimmy declared.

"Kill him." Hershel said

"Let him live." Dad and Mom both voted for.

"Kill." Daryl stated

"Let him live." Patricia said

"Let the boy live for crying out loud!" Dale proclaimed.

"Kill." Beth said.

Only then did I realise that my vote was the tiebreaker, and everyone was looking at me.

"Uh, k-kill." I sputtered out.

Shane smiles at me and clapped his hands together and proclaimed,

"Right then, that's that. So when are we doing this thing." He proclaimed.

"Tonight." Dad said.

"Well then, it's settled." Shane said, before walking off.

Dale then proceded to walk off, muttering under his breath. He was clearly not happy about the decision.

I walked outside, knowing that I just condemned a man to death.

"Carl." I heard an angelic voice say from behind me.

"Are you okay?" Beth asked.

"I'm good thank you Beth." I stated while giving her my best smile.

"Are you sure, you just sentenced a man to death." She said worryingly.

"He hurt you, so as far as I'm concerned, he deserves it." I said bluntly

She smiled at me, then kissed me on the cheek. I immediately blushed, and looked down to the ground with a goofy grin on my face.

"Thank you Carl, you're such an amazing friend." She mentioned.

"Th-thank you Beth, you are the greatest friend anyone could ask for." I looked up at her, and, wait. Was she blushing to?

"Th-thanks Carl, I've got to see Maggie, but I'll talk to you later." She said scurrying off.

Wow, i made her blush.

It was about ten o'clock, and I decided to watch the bastards death. I walked up to the barn doors, and looked inside. Inside, Shane and Daryl were standing by Dad, who had his trusty revolver put against the prisoners head.

"Do it Dad!" I exclaimed.

All three of them looked at me, with Shane immediately coming over to me and grabbing me and walking me towards the house. I found out the next day, that Dad decided not to kill him, which would definitely be down to me.

Three days later, he had escaped, and we were going after him.

The End Of Chapter 17

So, here's chapter 17, I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 18 will be out in the coming days.

Until then, Goodbye!


	18. Manhunt

Beth POV

It's been four hours since we found out that the prisoner had escaped, and we had three search parties about to go out and look for him. There was Rick and Shane, Glenn and Daryl, and Maggie, Carl and Me. Rick and Shane were taking the east side of the farm, while Daryl and Glenn were taking the South and West side, so that left Me, Carl and Maggie with North.

Daddy pulled me aside as we were about to set off

"Be careful Bethy, I don't want you to get hurt again okay, stay with Maggie and Carl, they'll protect you."

"I know they will Daddy, I'll be safe, I promise you."

"Good, I love you Bethy, I'll see you when you get back."

"Okay Daddy, love you to." I said cheerfully smiling

We set off at about four in the afternoon, and by five we had gotten nothing.

"For God sake, we have been out here for at least an hour, and we haven't found anything, not even a footprint." I exclaimed angrily

"It's a shame that Daryl can't be in three places at once, he'd probably find something in a matter of seconds that would take us days." Carl said

"Beth, stop moaning, you volunteered to come out here, and anyways, it's good to go on long walks." Maggie told me

"Yeah, yeah. I know, it's just annoying that we can't find this guy." I explained

"I know, but it's going to take a lot of patience to find this prick. It won't just happen immediately."

"So, did you to play in these forests when you were young?" Carl asked

Maggie smiled saying,

"Yeah, all the time, it was Me, Beth and our late brother Shawn. We had some great times in these woods didn't we Bethy."

I smiled also thinking about the times we spent here, wether it was Shawn and Maggie tripping over the same log, or all of us swinging on a tyre Shawn made for us, or when all three of us went swimming in the lake nearby our house with Mum and Dad. These forests truly held some of our greatest memories as a family, and I knew, that no matter what hardships were laying ahead for me, that I would never forget them.

"Yeah, this forest truly is special to all of us. It holds all our childhood memories." I answered

Then I started to wonder,

"What did you do for fun as a child Carl?" I asked

Carl scratched his head,

"I grew up in a normal suburban neighbourhood, nothing exciting ever really happened to be honest. Well, apart from this one time me and my friend Jake went on our bikes and spent the whole day biking around the whole town, eight hours we spent on that journey. When we got back my mum was crying with my Dad there to comfort her, she thought that I had gone missing or something, she had Dad and Shane looking all over for me and Jake. Never found us though, we were riding through small alleyways and over massive farmers fields. I miss those days, and I miss Jake to, don't even though if he's alive or not." Carl finished

Wow I thought, I never though he'd spend a whole day biking around his whole town, it's sounds like an amazing day out, besides his mum thinking he was kidnapped or missing. It reminds me of how much I loved going on bike rides with Maggie, Dad, Mum and Shawn. We used to cycle to school and back everyday, then ride around the forest before it got dark.

"Honestly, it sounds like a pretty decent day-"

Before she could finish, we all heard crunching twigs and leaves coming from behind a few trees.

"You two stay here, I'll check it out." Maggie whispered.

Before I could argue back and tell her no, she stealthily ran off to find out what made the noises.

Suddenly, two walkers came at me and Carl, we had just enough time to draw our weapons when the Walkers were upon us, Carl disposed of his one quickly and efficiently, meanwhile I missed the head of my one and Carl had to pull it off me while stabbing it in the head. I had lost my balance and was mid-falling over when Carl caught me. He caught me at a funny angle so we fell over anyways, or more precisely, he fell on top of me.

We spent about ten seconds looking into each other's eyes, before-

We kissed!

We both moved our heads together and Kissed!

We made out for about twenty seconds before we heard footsteps.

We stopped kissing just as Maggie came from behind a big oak tree. She stopped and looked at us both, with Me on the group and Carl on top of me.

"Well, what have I missed." She said smirking.

"Nothing!" We both replied in unison.

Carl climbed off me and I can't lie, I was kind of disappointed. I wanted a bit more time for just me and him to continue, but at least he now knows what I thought of him, and I think I know what he thinks of me.

I notice Carl smiling at me, before turning his head towards Maggie and asking her what she saw.

"Just a few walkers, nothing more, nothing less. Anyways we should start heading back now, it's getting late." She stated

And she was right, it was now about half-five, and it's about an hour walk back to the farm.

"Okay then, let's head back." I said

It took about an hour and a half to get back to the farm, as we ran into a group of five Walkers, which we all disposed of relatively quickly.

We were walking along the farms fence when we saw Rick and Shane running, running from a group of vehicles!!!

The End Of Chapter 18

So, how's everyone doing, it's been a while hasn't it. Apologies for taking so long with this chapter, the next one won't take anywhere near as long to publish. Let me know what you thought of this chapter in the review section.

Also, what does everyone think of the new title name for the story, do you want me to keep it, or change it back to Carl and Beth: Love? I changed it because I think that this story title will make more sense on one of the sequels I will do to this story. Wait, what?!? Err nothing, see you guys for chapter 19

Until then, Goodbye people


	19. Confessions

Carl POV

Me, Beth and Maggie ran to the farmhouse as fast as we could, we thankfully got there before anyone could get seriously hurt. We got inside just as Hershel and Mum got to the hallway.

"What in Gods name is going on out there?!" Hershel asked slightly angry.

"There's cars Daddy, they're chasing down Rick and Shane. It's most likely that pricks Randall group, he most likely got back to them and brought them here to get us back for nearly killing him." Maggie rushed out.

"Oh God, Rick!" Mum shouted as she attempted to run to the door.

I instinctively held her back saying,

"No Mum, Dad and Shane are going to be fine, going out there would just put you in the firing line as well."

"I just need to make sure they're okay" she snapped before the door got kicked in and Daryl and Glenn came through.

"What in the flying fuck did we miss?!" Daryl shouted.

"We don't know, we know just as much as you know, maybe you should go out there and find out yourself!" Mum shouted back

"Hey don't get pissy with me lady, me and the chink have been out there looking for that piece of shit."

"I'm Korean Daryl." Glenn pointed out.

"Did you see Dad and Shane?" I asked trying to calm things down.

"Yeah, Rick and Shane ran to the barn, maybe to get to cover or get the stash of weapons hidden there." Glenn summarised

Stash of weapons in the barn? I didn't know about that. I wonder what weapons that entails.

Mum walked up to Daryl and Glenn looking like she was going to give them hell, when a loud explosion came from outside.

"What the fuck was that." Beth squeaked.

We all ran to the window and saw a burning car, flipped over on its side. Another five cars were driving around aimlessly, looking like they were trying to avoid being hit by something. At that second, and rocket was sent and hit one of the cars, it exploded and rolled into one of the fields. The rocket came from the barn, and on the over view section, was Shane with an M26 in his hands.

"Come get some cunts!" He screamed

The back door opened quite violently and two strange men entered, and started to shoot at Me, Mum, Hershel, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie and Beth.

"Run!" Mum cried

We all ran in different directions, myself, Maggie and Beth upstairs, Mum and Hershel towards the spare bedroom and Glenn and Daryl towards the cellar, where they could protect the food.

We run into Beths room and barricade the door with her dresser table and wardrobe. A few seconds after we hear running footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Where the fuck are you arseholes!" The man shouted

"Your gonna die for messing with our friend!"

"Randall." I whispered

So this is his friends, he must've made it back to them and arranged for them to come here and try and kill and loot us. What a prick!

The man starts pounding on the door which made Beth squeal and jump.

"Ohh, so you're in here, good job I got the adequate equipment for a problem like this." He barked.

He swung and axe through one of the door panels and created a hole in the door so big he could get his hand through, and he did just that.

He turned the door handle and pushed it with all his might. Us three started pushing against it, but the brute strength this man possessed was to much for us and within seconds, the furniture, along with us, started to move.

"Little pigs little pigs let me in!" He insisted whilst singing.

Before long, there was a gap just about big enough for the man to fit through. Before he managed to get in, I pulled the knife from behind my back, ran up to the door and stabbed him in the leg as he was squeezing through.

"Ahhhhhhhh, you little cunt, come here, I'll fucking bash your brains in you little shit." He screamed.

He pushed his whole body through the gap, and while still holding his deeply cut leg, grabbed his hammer from his belt.

"Time to Die kids." He said with a menacing smile, with hints of immense pain underneath.

He charges at Me and swings the hammer at me, I put my arms up in self defence and the claw of the hammer sunk into my arm. I fucking screamed. The hammers claw was stuck in my arm and he was trying to pry it out, nearly ripping my bone out of my arm. I pulled back and the claw reluctantly came out. I started to see stars and nearly passed out, but before I did, I suddenly got a surge of energy, maybe it was the adrenaline or the thought of Beth being in danger. I charged at the man and stuck the blade in the liver. The man coughed up blood and fell to the floor. Maggie proceeded to kick the man in the face and take the hammer out of his hands. I sat down on the floor while Beth ran over and looked at my arm.

"Are you okay Carl!?" She asked worried.

"I'm fine Beth." I said while obviously in a immense amount of pain.

"Come on, we've got to get going." Maggie stated pulling me up and helping me get on my feet.

Before we made it out the room, we heard a noise come from the dead man on the floor, just a bunch of unfamiliar voices.

"A radio!" I announced, moving the mans body and finding it on his belt.

"Now we can know what they're going to do." Beth exclaimed

"That's great, but come on!" Maggie said.

We walked out the room downstairs to find Daryl, Glenn and Dad coming out of the basement.

"We got the other guy, you guys alright?" Glenn ales as he walked over to Maggie and giving her a hug.

"Fuck, Carl! What happened to your arm!" Dad shouted as he ran over to inspect.

"A man hit it with a hammer, and pulled so it cut it open." I said calmly

"Fuck Fuck Fuck. We're going to need to get this stitched and bandaged up." He said further inspecting the wound.

"That's okay, but first we need to find Mum!" I urgently stated.

"It's alright kid, I've got them." Dale said as he came through the kitchen door, with Mum and Hershel behind him.

"Carl! Your arm!" She screamed as she rushed over to me.

"It's okay Mum, it just needs stitching and bandaging. You can do that can't you Hershel?" I asked looking at the tired man in front of me.

"Yeah, it should be easy enough." He confirmed

"Retreat, I repeat, retreat." A sudden voice came from the radio.

"They're retreating!" I said, does this mean we won?

"We will continue attacking in one hour." The voice said before signing off.

"One hour, that's the time we've got to defend this place, and that's what we are going to do." Dad said

At that moment Shane burst through the door,

"They're retreating guys!" He said out of breath, presumably running all the way from the barn to the farmhouse.

Rick tossed him the radio.

"Oh,so you already knew, they coming back or what?" He asked

Dad just nodded his head,

"Well then, let's get to work." Shane said

He proceeded to run down to the basement and grab a duffel bag, matching the one already on his back.

He laid out all the weapons on the floor, and collectively we had fourteen pistols, five machine guns, three shotguns and two rifles.

"That's it?" Dale asked.

"Yeah, and it's enough." He replied sternly

"Alright then,I want everyone to have a weapon on hand, which includes the children." Dad stated.

"But Sophia's never fired a weapon before." Carol said worried, as she had joined us with Sophia and T-Dog while Shane was getting out all the weapons.

"I know, but to be on the safe side, she needs one, don't worry, she's only going to have a pistol."

Dad, Shane,T-Dog, Dale and Maggie got the machine guns. Hershel, Glenn and Mum got the shotguns, and Dad and Shane got the two rifles. Me, Beth, Carol, Sophia, Patricia and Jimmy all got pistols.

"Why can't I have a shotgun?!" Jimmy asked like a spoilt brat.

"Because you've got no previous experience with one, now shut up, and listen to Rick." Hershel said.

Jimmy just looked to the ground, going red in the face from embarrassment.

"Right, thanks Hershel." Dad said scratching his head.

"Me, Shane and Daryl will all get up on high ground as we have the long range weapons, everyone with a shotgun, stay close to the house, as it's short range. Everyone else get cover around the RV and the fences along the farm." Dad ordered.

"You heard the man. Let's go!" Shane shouted.

Before I could join everyone else, Mum pulled me aside,

"You stay safe okay, you stay in that RV and if they get close you get out of there okay. I love you baby, you'll be okay, and when this is over, we will have a lovely life here okay." Mum said, tearing up.

"Thanks Mum, I'll be okay, I'll see you at the end of this." I said.

We all headed to our positions, Me and Beth inside the RV shooting out the windows, Daryl on top of the windmill to get a good shot with his crossbow. Jimmy, Patricia, Carol and Sophia all around the outside of the RV, with T-Dog, Dale and Maggie in the field near the front gate. Mum, Hershel and Glenn sat back at the front of the house, to protect it in case anyone decided to double back.

I looked over at Beth, and I noticed she was looking at me to, I then realised what she was looking at me for, and what she was thinking.

"So, about that, in the forest." I started

"I love you." Beth blurted out.

My brain preceded to go into meltdown, Beth loves me! This is by far the best day ever! Apart from the part where almost died, and the oncoming conflict where we could also die."

"Y-Y-You do?!" I asked

Beth looked at me, dead in the eye,

"Yes, I've loved you for so long now, you're such an amazing person Carl, you've cared for me more than anyone has in my whole life, you're kind, funny extremely handsome, and overall just a great person in general. I love you Carl Grimes." She finished as she came over and gave me a long kiss.

My brain nearly went into meltdown and my cheeks were burning, I couldn't believe Beth really felt this way about me, well I guess it's my turn now.

"I love you to Beth." I replied

Beths head snapped up to look straight at mine,

"R-R-Really." She squeaked

I smiled, she was so cute when she squeaks,

"Of course I do, you're fantastic Beth, I've never met anyone like you before in my like, you're smart, kind, caring, beautiful beyond compare and you're so thoughtful, you've been the bested friend anyone could have asked for, and I love you Beth Greene." I finished as I moved my head towards her and kissed her.

She had tears coming out of her eyes.

"Oh Carl, you have no idea how happy that makes me." She said smiling like mad

"I hope as happy as it's made me." I joked, as we both giggled

Should I ask her now? I might die in a few minutes, we both could, and there is no time like the present.

"Beth.." I said.

"Yes Carl." She replied

"Well I was wondering, because we just exclaimed our love for each over minutes before we are about to engage in a massive conflict, would you lie t-to be my g-girlfriend." I asked hurried

Well that's a whole lot of weight off my shoulders, I looked across at Beth and she was smiling at me. She came over and kissed me until we had to come up for air.

"Does that suffice as a sufficient answer?" She asked teasingly.

I smiled the biggest smile I'd ever smiled,

"Yes, I suppose it does." I said still smiling like a mad man.

"Positions everyone, they're coming!" Dad shouted through the megaphone.

Well that brought us right out of the moment, I looked at Beth and said,

"Don't worry, we will be fine, we will deal with these guys, then get on with our lives okay." I said in an attempt to comfort her.

She smiled before saying,

"Thank you Carl, you're a really great boyfriend."

I smiled back at her, before we both went to our separate windows.

"Here they come, fire on my say so." Dad ordered

I glanced at Beth and she looked so beautiful, I really hope that we are going to get out of this, and if it can't be both of us, then me, please God, take me over her I prayed.

"Fire." Dad shouted

And the rain of fire begun.

The End Of Chapter 19

So how was it, I've noticed no one has commented recently so I've been wondering if anyone is even reading anymore, if you are, it's great to have you, if you could leave a review so I could know you're there, it would mean a great deal to me.

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed, and tune in for the next chapter, as it's the Final Chapter of Carl and Beth: Beginnings.

So, until next time, Goodbye


	20. Final Stand

Beth POV

We opened fire, and a hail of bullets came from each side. A majority seemed like they were hitting the RV, coming for Carl and me.

"Oh god." I said under my breath. I've barely ever fired a gun before, now I'm in a gin fight fighting for not just my life, the lives of all my friends and family. I thought about everything important that had happened in my life, Me being born, Me and Maggie doing makeup for the first time, My family teaching me to ride a bike for the first time, Shawn teaching me how to draw and paint, my school trip to London, Me and Sandra making out, Me and Jimmy doing it for the first time, Me meeting Carl, Carl kissing me, Carl telling me he loves me. I think I've had a good life, and if it has to end now God, please let Carl live, take Me over him.

"Arghhhhh." Someone screamed, and it came from our side. I quickly looked to my left to check Carl, and was looking at me with the same worried look.

Suddenly, a rocket from our side flew past the RV and hit at dozen cars, destroying the most of them, and scaring the others back. Rick, Daryl, Shane and Dale pushed forward and went to the graveyard of burning cars to hunt down the rest.

"Someone, please help!" Maggie screamed.

Me and Carl both ran out of the RV to see Maggie laying next to T-Dogs body.

"No." I cried

Dad ran over and felt his neck looking for a pulse. He turned to Maggie and shook his head. Carol and Lori came rushing over to see if they could do anything to help, but it looked to late.

I started to cry and Carl put his arm around me, hugging me trying to comfort me.

"It's okay Beth, he's In a better place now." He whispered

"Fuck!"

I turned to see Shane, Rick and Dale walking back from the wreckage of cars, with Shane looking pissed.

"How in the fuck did this happen." He shouted angrily.

"Shane calm down, it's no ones fault. Someone's as bound to get injured." Lori explained

"Call me an idiot but I don't think he's just fucking injured." He shouted

"Shane, come on, T-Dog knew the risks, and helped us win, it's not anyone here's fault." Rick said trying to calm Shane down.

Shane started to get cool down, and eventually apologised to Lori.

I turned to Carl smiling, seeing that he already was towards me.

"See I told you we would be fine." He said.

"Is that another way for saying, I told you so?" I asked

"Maybe." He said before hugging me.

Wow, just ten minutes ago I thought I was going to die, I guess we are going to be fine, maybe get back some normality at the farm, maybe-

"Oh Fuck." I whispered

"What." Carl said pulling away looking at me.

"Oh Fuck!" I screamed

"Wha-" Carl started to say, until he turned around

"Shit, everyone in the barn now." Rick called out

About 200 yards away, at the entrance of the farm, were a massive horde of walkers, probably tallying into the thousands.

Everyone started to run towards the house, with Rick, Shane and Daryl carrying T-Dogs body

Carl grabbed my hand and we ran to the house, with Rick and co. arriving a few seconds after.

"Board the door." Shane ordered.

Maggie, Glenn and myself ran down to the basement and collected a load of wooden panels, with Dad collection a hammer and box of nails.

Dad, Rick and Daryl boarded up the front door, while Shane, Maggie and Glenn did the side door.

Me, Carl and Jimmy were going the living room windows, Carol, Sophia and Dale were doing the kitchen windows and Patricia is doing the toilet window.

After we were done, we all piled into the living room, looking through a gap in the boards, I saw that the walkers were only 50 yards away.

"Okay, we're going to gather all the stuff we have, and leave through the back door, run over to the barn to collect the vehicles, and get the fuck out of here." Rick stated

"No." Dad said

Rick turned to Dad,

"Hershel, I know that this is your house, your home, but take a look out there, we can't fend all of those off, they'll tear this house down, and kill most, if not, all of us!" Rick said, trying to reason.

"You're right Rick, this is my house, and I'm not going to give up on it and run, I'm fighting for this house, with or without you." Dad stated.

"But Dad, did you not hear him, if not look out here, we can't take all of them on, they'll destroy us." I said.

"Shush Bethy, the adults are talking." Dad said coldly

"I don't care if it's just adults taking, I'm telling you we are heavily out numbered, and very low on ammo considering we just fought off a different group." I said angrily at him

"She's right Dad." Maggie said backing me up

"Not you to, you were born in this house for Christ sake." Dad shouted.

I looked out the gap, and they were only 50 yards away now.

"Okay fine, you stay here and defend the house, me and my family are leaving. Lori, gather yours and Carl's things."

Loris nodded and ran upstairs to gather her things, with Carl joining her to get his own things.

"Same here, I'm with you bud." Shane said supporting Ricks idea.

Everyone else decided to go with Ricks idea, leaving just Dad standing in the middle of the room, looking at family photos on the wall, particularly the one of Mum.

"It's going to be okay Dad, we'll be okay, there's no other way Dad." I said calmly

He turned around, tears streaming from his eyes.

"I know Bethy." He said rubbing his eyes. "It's just I imagined dying in this house, same place as your mother's, I never imagined leaving." He said

"I know, I miss Mum to, but I know that she would want you to leave in a situation like this as well." I replied

"I know, go on then, get your things." He answered

I ran up to my room, collected the necessities, such as clothing, toothpaste and toothbrush, perfume. Before I got downstairs I heard banging at the front of the house, I looked out my window, and they were here, banging on the front door and windows trying to get in.

"Everyone come on." Rick called.

I ran downstairs and saw everyone ready to leave, except Jimmy, who wasn't here.

"Where's Jimmy?" I asked

"I'm not sure." Rick replied

Before Rick could call him, the front door came off it's hinges, and let loose the walkers in our house.

"Run." Dale cried. "To the back door quick." He added.

We all ran to the door, and Rick opened it to let everybody through. On the way Patricia tripped and fell over.

"Help!" She screamed in terror.

She tried to get up, but she was in reach of the walkers, and they grabbed her and bit her.

"Aghhhhhh!" She screamed.

"No!" Maggie screamed

"Everybody out now." Rick shouted

The rest of us made it outside, and ran to the barn. The door to barn was wide open, and the engine to Dads camper-van suddenly came to life.

"Jimmy." I whispered

All the other engines all came to life by the time we arrived, and sure enough, Jimmy was here.

"How in the fuck did you even get here?" Carl asked

"Good question, for another time." He replied

"Good job kid." Dad said to him

Daryl got on his motorcycle, with Shane climbing on the back. Me, Carl, Sophia, Rick, Lori and Carol climbed in the back of the camper-van, with Maggie and Glenn getting in the back. Dad and Dale got into the old Cadillac.

"The RV." Dale said sadly looking at this beloved RV.

"I know Dale, it's going to be fine okay." Rick said

"I'll get it." Jimmy said before rushing towards the RV.

"Jimmy no, leave it!" Rick shouted

Jimmy made it about half way, before getting surrounded by walkers,

"Jimmy no!" I shouted

He tried to push past, but couldn't get past the hundreds of walkers circling him.

They ripped his arms of like they were made of butter, and bit multiple times into his neck before he fell to the ground and I couldn't see him anymore.

I started to cry, along with Sophia.

Carl started to hug me from behind, and rested his head on my neck.

"It wasn't your fault, no one could've helped him." He whispered into my ear.

"I know. It's his own stupid fault." I said angrily. Why the fuck had he even attempted a run like that, he must've known that he wouldn't make it, why, just why.

"Let's go everyone." Rick said somberly.

We left the barn behind, and headed to the car where the others left food for Sophia at.

Carl sat next to me on the camper-van, Maggie and Glenn in the front driving, with Dad in the car behind. All my family, alive. I couldn't help but feel happy, for all of us. Yes, we lost T-Dog, Patricia and Jimmy, and no one could ever replace them, but the ending result could've been a lot worse. We lost the barn, but now we could move into a better, more secure place, and maybe, it could become our new home.

"We'll be fine." Carl whispered to me

I turned to him,

"I know." I said smiling, before I rested my head on his shoulders, and fell to sleep

The End Of Chapter 20

&

The End Of Carl and Beth: Beginnings

So, that's it folks, that's the end. Wow, I can't believe we got here. How was it, I hope it reached your expectations, and maybe even exceeded them. I'm even getting a little emotional. The sequel will come, but it probably won't be this year, as I'm working on another project.

This project is going to take up all my time of FanFiction, so I had to push the Carl and Beth sequel back to next year. Sorry, but I hope you'll like what I've got planned for the next story. The title is,

Halloween VI: The Retaliation Of Michael Myers.

What do you think? Let me know in the review section.

And I'm not sure if anyone noticed, but I've released this chapter on the tenth of November, and this exact date last year, is when this story began. I noticed this a few weeks ago when I was writing out Chapter 18, and I thought it would be a cool one year anniversary gift.

Anyways, see you guys soon,

Goodbye


End file.
